Moments before they met (fr)
by Jaynekochan
Summary: Cette fic est une préquelle à ma trilogie "Moments in time" mais elle peut être lu indépendemment auss. Elle tient place avant la rencontre entre Hideyuki et Ryo ou plutôt ce qui dans mon esprit aurait pu faire en sorte que leurs chemin se croisent et mette ainsi en route la roue du destin concernant le duo City Hunter Japonais.
1. Chap 1 : Personne n'est indispensable

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages de cette fic (notamment Ryo, Hide, Kaori, Saeko et le préfet) sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo, comme l'est City Hunter dans son ensemble... Cela dit, le vieux Motoharu lui est à moi car ma création.

**MOMENTS IN LIFE**

**PREFACE : BEFORE THEY MET**

**CHAP 1 : PERSONNE N'EST INDISPENSABLE**

Assis sur le sol de la gare contre le mur face au tableau de message, il regardait les gens passer, pressés de rentrer chez eux après une dure journée de travail pour les uns ou traînant le pied pour ceux qui au contraire se préparaient à une dure nuit de labeur. Au fil du temps, il avait fini par les différencier, tout comme il avait apprit à reconnaître les gens qui étaient heureux des âmes en peines qui ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'elles faisaient là, tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Cela faisait pourtant à peine six mois qu'il vivait ainsi que déjà il savait, rien qu'à regarder la démarche d'une personne qui passait devant lui, si elle était heureuse ou triste, si elle marchait sans but ou si elle avait une destination... Tant de chose que l'œil est capable de décrypter dans une démarche une fois habitué, entraîné peut-être, une fois que l'on sait où regarder même si on n'y fait pas vraiment attention. Il avait passé tellement d'années de cette manière que dorénavant il décryptait les gens sans même y faire attention, sans même les voir d'ailleurs, tout comme eux ne le voyaient pas, ne faisaient pas attention à lui.

Tant d'années perdues... Tant d'années à regarder sa propre vie lui filer entre les doigts, alors qu'il était en prison. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'aujourd'hui il avait cette faculté de lire les gens en les regardant passer, il avait appris à regarder la vie sans y participer, mais en restant capable de voir au travers. Et puis après tout, c'était là la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, il n'avait plus rien, pas d'endroit où se dépêcher à rentrer le soir venu, pas de personne chère à l'attendre en s'inquiétant s'il avait du retard, pas d'employeur pour lui hurler dessus pour la même raison... Rien... Perdus eux-aussi au fil des années passées derrière les barreaux, car la vie elle, elle ne s'était pas arrêté de tourner sans lui. Après tout, personne n'était indispensable en ce monde. Personne ?... Non, personne... Il avait été une époque où plus jeune et plus naïf, il avait cru que si, que certaines personnes vous étaient indispensables pour vivre, mais il s'était trompé sur ce point. Non seulement il avait eu tort, mais en plus, c'était là la raison qui l'avait poussé à avoir une telle vie. Il y avait cru pourtant, il y avait cru que la famille, les amis, l'amour, toutes ces personnes qui comptent pour vous et pour lesquelles vous pensez compter, que toutes ces personnes étaient indispensables... Mais elles ne l'étaient pas...

Il y avait pourtant cru au point de voler... Au point de tuer... Au point de sacrifier sa vie pour essayer de préserver les personnes qui lui étaient chères, les personnes qui étaient chères à ses proches... Et il y avait tout perdu. Il ne comptait même plus le nombre d'années qu'il avait passé en prison pour sa naïveté et pour les crimes qu'il avait commis à cause de celle-ci, pour les personnes qu'il pensait lui être indispensables. Il s'était sacrifié pensant pouvoir faire leur bonheur, mais la vie, la vie avait toujours suivi son tracé, sans lui donner de carte prédéfinie à suivre, elle avait continué alors qu'il pensait avoir choisi le bon chemin... Mais il s'était trompé de voie. Il avait perdu sa route au fil du temps, et par la même occasion, il avait perdu les personnes qui auraient pu le lui montrer... Mais au moins, il avait apprit que personne n'était indispensable. Si vous vous arrêtez, ne serait que cinq petites minutes sur le tracé de la vie, celle-ci ne s'arrête pas à son tour pour vous attendre, elle continue sans vous, se moquant bien de si oui ou non vous aviez l'intention de poursuivre. Et si vous n'êtes plus là pour surveiller, elle frappe les personnes qui comptent à vos yeux, il l'avait apprit à ses propres dépends, mais quelque part au moins, il l'avait apprit : personne n'est indispensable dans la vie. Si vous tournez le dos et que vous perdez un être cher, vous en souffrirez, si c'est quelqu'un que vous aimez de tout votre cœur, vous aurez cette impression que vous n'arriverez jamais à surmonter cette douleur et pour certain, vous penserez peut-être même au pire...

Mais le lendemain, vous vous rendrez compte que la vie elle, elle continue, que cette personne ai compté pour vous ou non, le soleil se lèvera le lendemain comme si de rien n'était, les gens continuerons de vivre normalement, riant, pleurant, criant, ne sachant rien de votre douleur ou s'en moquant pour certain et bien que pour vous, les jours vous paraisse moins ensoleillés sans cette personne, vous vous rendrez un jour compte que vous continuez de vivre aussi même si vous ne le souhaitez pas plus que cela... Et plus le temps passera, plus votre peine au réveil se fera plus légère, jusqu'à ce qu'un matin vous repensiez à cette personne et vous sourissiez en vous souvenant d'elle. Et un jour, vous comprendrez qu'avec le temps, chaque petit moment, chaque petit détail que cette personne à passé avec vous, est gravé en vous, que se soit dans votre mémoire ou dans vos gestes. Oui, il avait apprit cela aussi en prison. Quand on lui avait apprit l'accident de la route qui avait emporté sa femme et son père alors que sa mère avait déjà succombé à la maladie, il avait cru que sa vie s'arrêtait là... Mais elle avait continué... Sans lui... Jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne conscience de cela, mais en prison, il n'avait pas pu rattraper le train de la vie... Et à la sortie, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Il n'avait plus rien qui comptait, et il était déjà trop vieux pour essayer de se reconstruire une vie pour lui seul. Bien sur, il aurait pu essayer de se chercher un travail, mais qui voudrait d'un ancien détenu ? Et puis, il n'avait pas d'adresse non plus, et plus de famille pour l'aider. Les amis ? Disparus... Dans le monde dans lequel il avait été élevé, les amis sont comme de la famille, mais ils n'aiment pas que cela se sache qu'ils ont une connaissance qui est enfermée pour meurtre, alors ils ne vous rendent pas visites en prison.

L'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années que la vie avait vieillie au delà de son âge sourit machinalement en voyant le wagon du train s'arrêter pour évacuer sa nuée de lycéens. Si jeunes, gloussants et se disputant entre eux pour des broutilles, ils avaient la vie devant eux, mais ils ne se doutaient pas encore que la vie, pour la plupart d'entre eux ne serait jamais ce dont ils rêvaient. Et de quoi pouvaient-ils rêvaient d'ailleurs à leur âge ? Grommelant entre eux de ce que leurs parents leur faisaient subir, jeunes garçons parlant de mécaniques en feuilletant des magazines en cachettes dans les recoins, de peur que d'autres passant ne remarquent qu'à leur âge, ils ne devraient pas avoir de tels magazines en mains... Jeunes filles s'appuyant en bande contre un mur et parlant entre elle des derniers ragots, sûrement se rapportant à celles du groupe qui n'étaient pas présentes pour voir que ses amies parlaient sur son dos, mais après tout, l'absente avait sûrement du faire la même chose un autre jour, quand c'était une autre qu'elle qui n'était pas là. Celle qui apparaissait comme la meneuse du groupe avait apparemment un faible pour l'un des garçons qui lisait son magazine de voiture en attendant son tour au distributeur d'en cas de la gare et ses camarades lui racontait les dernières nouvelles qu'il y avait le concernant... Ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir revenir en arrière et avoir à nouveau leur âge, croire en la vie comme ils le faisaient, naturellement, sans même se poser de questions.

Le vieil homme, mentalement parlant car physiquement il était tout au plus un homme d'âge mur laissa son regard errer sur cette jeunesse qui n'avait pas encore peur, et assis comme il l'était par terre, il sursauta presque quand ses yeux rencontrèrent un regard noisette posé sur lui. Un instant, il fut tenté de baisser la tête, de détourner les yeux, par habitude qu'il avait gagné au cours des six derniers mois suite à sa libération, mais quelque chose le retint de le faire. Quelque chose dans ces yeux là était différent de tous les autres regards qu'il avait pu rencontré posé sur lui, un mendiant, jusqu'à ce jour, même s'il n'était pas capable de savoir quoi. Ou plutôt si justement, il savait, il reconnaissait la différence, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Les gens le regardaient avec pitié, voir avec mépris, quoique en ce lieux, ils ne faisaient pas vraiment attention à lui, juste assez pour prendre conscience de sa présence quand ils se servaient aux distributeurs à côté desquels il étaient installé, et assez pour jeter dans son écuelle les quelques pièces que ces mêmes distributeurs leur rendaient en même temps que leur commandes, pas assez pour eux pour que cela ait de l'importance, alors il lui jetait, s'amusant, si la pièce selon eux avait plus de valeur que les autres qu'il possédait déjà à la faire résonner en la lui lançant, de manière à ce que les autres personnes l'entende, et regarde l'âme charitable qui venait de donner l'aumône à un mendiant...

Il ne lui donnait pas parce qu'il n'avait pas de quoi se nourrir, mais parce qu'eux même, cela les valorisaient aux yeux des autres d'être assez clément et bons pour donner de l'argent à un moins que rien qui n'était bon à rien, pas capable de travailler, juste bon à faire la manche et à réclamer aux autres ce qu'il aurait dû devoir gagner en faisant comme eux et travaillant, plus ou moins dur. Le vieil homme le savait, il pouvait le lire dans leur regard plein de mépris : "je suis mieux que lui au moins", population imbus d'elle même dont les valeurs morales ne valaient rien, noyées sous leur vanité et leur arrogance. Il n'avait peut-être rien à lui mis à part son nom, mais lui au moins, il savait ce qu'il valait réellement, il ne pouvait pas en dire de même pour eux, tout ces hommes pressés qui ne savait même pas après quoi ils courraient ou pour qu'elle raison, si ce n'est le pouvoir et l'argent. Alors pourquoi le regardait-elle ainsi ? Sans mépris, sans préjugés, sans même prendre conscience apparemment qu'elle le fixait de manière ostentatoire... Elle se tenait là, appuyé contre le tableau des message et elle le regardait... Juste à le regarder... Le vieil homme sursauta quand un adolescent le bouscula, lui marchand presque dessus en se chamaillant avec ses amis et renversant au passage son écuelle, faisant rouler ses maigres pièces au sol. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour l'aider à ramasser, un instant, l'adolescent tourna sa tête vers lui pour voir ce qui l'avait presque fait tomber mais quand ses yeux rencontra le regard usé il haussa dédaigneusement les épaules avant de poursuivre sa route.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en regardant celui-ci partir mais le vieil homme ne le vit pas, trop occupé à essayer de ramasser ce que ces êtres "bons" avaient bien voulu lui donner dans la journée, il avait juste assez dans son assiette pour pouvoir acheter un sandwich à la boulangerie en face de la gare, ou assez pour s'acheter un café dans un des distributeur et un morceau de pain blanc à la boulangerie... Il ne savait pas encore, il n'avait encore choisit entre un sandwich complet ou du pain sec mais accompagné d'un boisson chaude... Il savait uniquement qu'il avait juste la bonne somme pour l'un ou l'autre, mais pas les deux, juste la bonne somme, il devait retrouver ses pièces, ou il n'aurait pas assez.

- Kaori !

Il lui manquait deux pièces... Il n'aurait même pas assez pour s'acheter un morceau de pain. Le vieil homme se baissa à quatre pattes par terre, entendant sans y prêter attention les gloussement de la bande de lycéenne qui se moquait de lui en se cachant derrière leurs mains, et ils les vits, blotties sur le sol contre le mur, ses deux pièces manquantes avaient roulé sous le distributeur du milieu. Tendant le bras, il essaya désespérément de l'attraper, mettant, toutes ses autres pièces en tas qu'il mis sous son autre main, il essaya de se servir de sa soucoupe pour tenter d'attraper les deux pièces, mais il n'y parvenait pas.

- Kaori !

Le vieil homme retint un hurlement quand quelqu'un lui marcha sur son autre main, continuant sa route sans même s'en être rendu compte, ou s'en moquant éperdument, il ne pouvait pas le savoir, et il abandonna. De toute manière, il le savait déjà, il n'avait pas le bras assez long, même avec son écuelle, pour atteindre ses pièces. Un instant, accroupit sur le sol, il fut tenter de se mettre à pleurer de rage... Il avait ramassé assez dans sa journée pour s'acheter de quoi caler son estomac jusqu'au lendemain... Il ne savait même plus quand était la dernière fois qu'il avait avalé une seule bouchée de pain. Le vieil homme se redressa pour s'asseoir par terre, appuyé le dos contre le distributeur coincé entre deux autres, il releva ses genoux pour poser son front contre ses poignets, sa main rougie gardant l'empreinte d'un talon de chaussure serrant dans sa paume les quelques pièces qu'il lui restaient.

- Kaori !

Le mendiant sursauta une seconde fois en sentant un mouvement près de lui, tournant la tête, il trouva agenouillée à côté de lui la jeune fille au regard noisette qui le fixait si étrangement quelque minutes plus tôt. Il se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là, agenouillée comme elle l'était sur le sol, sans se soucier du fait que sa jupe longue aux couleurs de son lycée ramassait la poussière laissée sur le carrelage de la gare par les gens qui y avait circulé toute la journée.

- Kaori ! Ta jupe !

Le vieil homme laissa son regard remonter le long des jambes de pantalons postées derrière la jeune fille. Le regard usé termina sa course le long du corps de l'homme qui se tenait derrière l'adolescente, un bras tentant de faire en sorte que celle-ci se relève, mais elle n'en avait apparemment cure, plus occupée à chercher quelque chose dans son cartable, sans même se soucier du fait que l'un de ses bras le touchait, lui, le mendiant. Et il fronça les sourcils, se souvenant avoir vu cet homme, ce jeune homme plutôt quelque part, mais il était trop fatigué, et il avait trop faim pour se souvenir du lieu où cette rencontre avait eu lieu. Sûrement quelqu'un qu'il avait l'habitude de voir passer dans cette gare le matin ou le soir.

- Ah !

Une fois de plus, son regard revint sur la jeune fille. Jeune fille, qui apparemment s'appelait Kaori, qui au vu de son uniforme allez au lycée à la sortie de Shinjuku, et qui brandissait fièrement en lui souriant une règle de 50 cm de long. Sans plus se soucier de l'homme qui tentait de la faire se relever, la jeune fille se dégagea de son emprise sur son bras et s'allongea presque par terre, la tête posée sur le sol pour regarder sous le distributeur contre lequel il était appuyé et se moquant apparemment éperdument de se retrouver par cette position les fesses en l'air au vu de tous. Des passants regardant la scène la montrait du doigt en gloussant alors que l'homme qui l'accompagnait rougissait d'embarras d'être ainsi le centre d'attention.

- Kaori ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ?

Le vieil homme se posait la même question, mais la jeune fille ignora superbement son compagnon, se tortillant et se trémoussant sous le distributeur sans avoir conscience de l'attention qu'elle provoquait, ou peut-être n'en avait-elle cure, il ne pouvait le dire.

- Et voilà !

Sous son regard ébahi, la jeune fille se releva avant de se mettre debout pour se masser la nuque alors que l'homme lui, en était presque à se mettre à genoux pour épousseter son uniforme et le vieil homme en aurait presque rit s'il n'avait pas été à ce point fatigué. Mais une fois de plus, l'adolescente le surprit en se penchant sur lui et en le forçant à ouvrir sa main endolorie pour y déposer, avec le plus de soins possible et sans faire un seul bruit les deux pièces qu'il avait désespérément tenté de récupérer.


	2. Chap 2 : Survivre par dessus tout

**CHAP 2 : SURVIVRE PAR DESSUS TOUT**

Tokyo, ville cosmopolite où les hommes d'affaires excellaient, leurs pouvoirs grandissant proportionnellement à la ville, au cœur du sol nippon. Tokyo, s'enrichissant chaque jour, malgré les problèmes du monde extérieur, dorée et pourtant "populaire", expansive et pourtant à la portée de tous, novatrice et pourtant accrochée à ses coutumes. La population de la ville parle d'elle comme d'une personne, une connaissance, une amie. Cette même Tokyo où les plus riches et les plus honnêtes gens circulaient avait pourtant une partie de sa population qui bien que tout aussi riche, soit tout le contraire des mots "honnêtes" et "fréquentables". Tokyo, ville prospère qui pourtant en son cœur berçait les têtes pensantes du Milieu.

Cette même ville gigantesque d'où les bâtiments étaient sortis de terre pour monter vers le ciel et miroiter à la lumière n'en était pas pour le moins sombre pour ceux qui savaient où regarder. Où encore, surtout, pour ceux qui, le soir venu, une fois le couvert de la nuit tombé, se retrouvaient au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Gens honnêtes qui avaient espéré pouvoir rentrer chez eux après une journée de dure labeur à gagner le pain de la famille. Ceux-là même qui avaient choisi de prendre un raccourci pour retrouver leurs personnes chères le plus vite possible… Ne les revoyaient jamais la plupart du temps. Car dans les ruelles de cette même ville, une fois la nuit tombée, le mal rôdait.

Mais pour l'instant, le soir n'était pas encore venu. Ces ruelles, sombres malgré tout, car les hauts bâtiments ne permettaient pas au soleil d'y pénétrer, ne cachaient rien de plus que de simples badauds. Aussi inoffensifs pour la plupart que les souris et autres rongeurs leur servant de compagnons de fortune. Car qui aurait voulu les fréquenter si ce n'est ces animaux ? Personne… Dans une ville où la richesse se propageait, on n'aimait pas les pauvres.

- Damnit !

Affalé sur le sol contre un mur d'une de ces ruelles, un homme encore jeune si l'on devait en croire son physique se releva en grimaçant, une main posée sous ses côtes. Un instant, il s'adossa au mur crasseux, le teint pâle avant de baisser son regard en écartant légèrement sa main de son abdomen. Une main couverte de sang… Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un spécialiste pour savoir qu'il saignait trop et qu'il avait sûrement été touché plus sérieusement que ce que ses yeux sombres pouvaient voir. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas besoin d'être un spécialiste pour savoir que justement il n'aurait pas dû être touché.

Il savait qu'il avait déjà des ennemis, malgré qu'il soit arrivé depuis peu dans cette ville. Mais tout professionnel qu'il était, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'on embaucherait un gosse à peine adolescent pour se débarrasser de lui. Il vivait depuis tellement longtemps parmi les combattants et les armes à feu qu'il n'avait pas fait attention... Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le couteau lui rentrer dans le corps alors qu'il tendait le ballon qu'il venait de ramasser sur le sol à ce garçon. Son regard avait rencontré des yeux enfantins, apeurés, avant que l'enfant ne lâche le couteau toujours enfoncé dans son ventre et ne parte en courant. Quel était ce monde où l'on utilisait des enfants pour se débarrasser de meurtriers ? Il avait beau en avoir vu des horreurs, jamais il ne se ferait à une telle notion.

Un instant, ses jambes tremblèrent quand il essaya de se remettre en chemin, mais il s'accrocha au mur et tint bon. Il n'allait pas mourir ici. Pas dans cette ruelle déserte, pas de cette façon… Il ne ferait pas de cet enfant un meurtrier… Il ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir… Sa main recouvrit une fois de plus sa plaie quand il vit les lumières d'une des grandes rues de la capitale à quelques mètres de lui et il serra les dents en continuant son chemin. Il allait devoir sortir dans cette rue, au grand jour, il le savait. Il ne pouvait pas soigner lui-même cette blessure. Allez savoir ce que ce gamin avait touché avec son arme de fortune. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se rendre dans un hôpital, c'était là quelque chose qui lui était impossible.

Une seule solution s'offrait à lui, et bien que cela le révulse, il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne comptait pas mourir de cette manière, se vidant lentement de son sang dans des poubelles. Il n'avait pas survécu à la guerre et aux champs de batailles pour finir ainsi… Le vieil homme lui avait dit… Il lui avait promis que le monde n'était pas uniquement fait de sang et de trahison… Que le monde valait la peine d'être connu… Qu'il se devait de vivre pour le connaître, et pas de mourir comme un chien sous les coups agressifs de son maître. Il lui avait promis…

Serrant les dents en arrivant dans la lumière, il se força à se redresser au cas où quelqu'un dans cette foule fasse attention à lui, pour que personne ne se rende compte de son état. Il resserra un peu plus fermement sa longue veste autour de lui avant de continuer sa route, sentant ses forces s'amoindrir pas à pas. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne croyait plus aux paroles de ce vieil homme, mais il devait rester en vie, coûte que coûte, encore un peu plus longtemps. Cela ne l'aurait pas vraiment dérangé de mourir, mais pas des mains d'un enfant qui aurait ce crime pour le reste de sa vie sur sa conscience. Il ne savait que trop bien lui-même ce que c'était que de n'être encore qu'un enfant, et d'avoir pourtant déjà du sang sur les mains.

Et puis, il le devait bien au vieillard. Il ne lui rendrait pas la monnaie de sa pièce en mourant comme un animal. Ce vieil homme qui avait veillé sur lui des mois durant, lui parlant doucement alors qu'il n'était qu'une bête prête à attaquer à chaque instant. Il se devait de vivre au moins assez longtemps pour que cela en ait valu la peine pour le vieux fou. Déjà qu'il ne pouvait pas le payer pour ses soins… En même temps, quelle somme donne-t-on à quelqu'un pour le remercier de vous avoir rendu un minimum d'humanité ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Et puis, de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça, ça revenait à faire le bonheur d'Angel en faisant de lui le nouveau "meilleur" si tel était le cas, et ça, il en était hors de question.

Faisant quelques pas de plus il laissa son poids reposer sur le mur sur le coté d'une porte avant de donner des coups contre celle-ci. Il avait une autre raison pour ne pas mourir ainsi, même s'il ne l'admettait pas encore. S'il mourait aujourd'hui, le prochain sur la liste de personne à éliminer serait Angel, et ça, il ne pouvait pas le laisser arriver. Angel était la seule autre personne à essayer de faire en sorte que les élucubrations du vieil homme soient un peu plus réelles. Si chacun d'eux venait à mourir, qui viendrait prendre leurs places ? Personne, il le savait. Ce monde était en noir et blanc, personne ne viendrait essayer d'y incorporer du gris comme eux tentaient de le faire. Il ne pouvait pas mourir d'un stupide coup de couteau.

La porte s'ouvrit au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable et qui pourtant n'avait sûrement pas dû durer plus d'une minute. Et son regard se posa sur le vieil homme à qui il devait sa vie, comme tellement d'autres dans son cas. Malgré sa douleur, il tenta un sourire en croisant le regard fatigué de cet homme qui en avait sûrement trop vu dans sa longue vie, peut-être même, sûrement d'ailleurs, encore plus que lui-même.

- Et alors Doc, on n'est pas pressé aujourd'hui apparemment. Un jour à ce rythme, tu trouveras un mort encore chaud sur le pas de ta porte.

Mais avant que le vieillard n'ait pu lui répondre, l'homme s'écroula en avant, dans ses bras, le faisant lui-même vaciller et perdre l'équilibre. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il eu repoussé le jeune homme de dessus lui et qu'il l'eut fait rouler sur le côté que le médecin se rendit compte de la marre de sang sur son T-shirt, déjà rouge à l'origine, et sur le sol. D'un pas empressé, il se releva et contourna le corps évanoui avant de fermer la porte pour que personne ne voit ce qui se passait chez lui, avant de revenir vers le corps étendu sur le sol. Le médecin commença par lui enlever le haut de ses vêtements afin d'inspecter les dégâts en se parlant à lui-même à voix haute pour évacuer sa frayeur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire gamin ? Hein ? Où est-ce que tu as encore été fourrer ton nez pour être dans cet état ? Tu crois que c'est pour le plaisir de te voir revenir de cette manière que je te soigne ? Hein ?

Continuant de lui rouspéter après alors que personne ne pouvait l'entendre, le vieillard se mit aussitôt au travail sur le sol même de l'entrée de sa clinique. Après avoir désinfecté la plaie, inspecté et réparé les dégâts, il enfila un fil dans une de ses aiguilles à sutures d'une main qui malgré son âge ne tremblait pas.

Cet homme, encore un gamin à ses yeux, il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, n'en avait aucune idée. Après la longue vie qu'il avait eue, il avait vu des horreurs sans noms, mais surtout, il avait appris à baisser les bras et à regarder mourir les hommes quand il ne pouvait rien faire. Et pourtant, ce gamin, allez savoir pourquoi, il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir, il ne l'avait pas pu quand pourtant il n'était même plus vraiment un homme, il ne le pouvait pas plus aujourd'hui… Car quelque chose lui disait que cet homme en valait la peine… Mais que surtout, il devait lui prouver qu'il avait tort et que la vie méritait d'être vécue, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à maintenant. Peut-être que c'était son "âme à sauver" comme on disait, son "mea culpa", il n'en savait rien.

Mais il était, au fond de lui-même, certain que la vie avait des choses à offrir au môme, car de toute façon, elle le lui devait déjà. Le tout était pour lui de réussir à le garder en vie malgré toutes les embûches posées sur sa route jusqu'à ce que la vie lui offre enfin son moment de répit.


	3. Chap 3 : L'arrière goût de la justice

**CHAPITRE 3 - L'ARRIÈRE GOÛT DE LA JUSTICE**

Appuyé sur la rambarde faisant le tour de la petite terrasse de leur appartement, un homme soupira en regardant les lumières de la ville déjà plongée dans la nuit. Machinalement, il palpa ses poches à la recherche de son paquet de cigarettes avant de soupirer à nouveau en se souvenant de la promesse qu'il avait faite à sa petite sœur de s'arrêter de fumer. Sa petite sœur, son ange gardien… Sa vie… Pour beaucoup, la jeune fille n'aurait pas semblé plus particulière que cela. Elle n'était pas spécialement belle, ne sortait pas vraiment du lot, obstinée qu'elle était à se comporter en garçon manqué. Elle n'était pas plus intelligente que la moyenne, mais pas un cancre ou une idiote non plus, et elle n'avait pas de talent particulier. Rien pour faire d'elle une jeune fille qui vous marquait et dont on se souvenait. Ajoutez à cela sa timidité maladive, et cela faisait même d'elle une jeune fille que l'on aurait pu avoir tendance à oublier aussitôt après l'avoir croisée.

Et pourtant, l'homme, tout juste adulte lui-même, se disait que les gens pour la plupart étaient aveugles. Car cette jeune fille, cette jeune fille là, sortait du lot de plus d'une manière, mais jamais il ne le dirait. Si les gens étaient trop aveugles pour ne pas s'en rendre compte par eux-mêmes, ils ne valaient pas la peine qu'il prenne le temps de leur expliquer à quel point elle était hors du commun. Non, c'était là un secret qu'il gardait jalousement pour lui-même… Un secret… Comme celui qu'il lui cachait à elle. Soupirant une fois de plus, le jeune policier ouvrit le tiroir du petit meuble à chaussures installé sur leur terrasse et en sorti une boîte dans laquelle se trouvait un paquet de cigarettes.

Il savait bien qu'il lui avait promis, mais ce soir, il avait besoin de ces bouffées de tabac. Cela faisait pourtant un couple de mois qu'il n'avait pas été tenté de fumer, et même avant qu'elle ne lui fasse promettre, il n'était pas vraiment un fumeur, se contentant juste d'une tige ça et là, comme certains se contentent d'un verre d'alcool par-ci par-là quand leurs pensées sont troublées. Et puis, il savait qu'elle ne lui en tiendrait par vraiment rigueur, elle était trop bonne pour cela, et aussi, elle le savait qu'il n'était pas accro… Juste… C'était juste que sa journée avait été trop longue, trop dure, trop épuisante émotionnellement. Et il n'avait rien d'autre pour faire s'échapper le poids de toutes les choses qu'il avait sur les épaules.

Qui aurait pu dire en voyant ce jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans le poids de tout ce qu'il portait ? Oh, bien sûr, pour lui sa petite sœur n'était pas un poids, mais la vie déjà ne les avait pas épargnés, elle encore moins que lui, bien qu'elle ne le sache pas. Évidemment, il aimait sa vie et il était heureux de pouvoir être capable de prendre soin d'elle, mais parfois… Parfois, il aurait aimé retourner quelques années en arrière et pouvoir empêcher la mort de leur père, car si leur père avait été encore présent, lui-même aurait eu une épaule sur laquelle se reposer. Parfois, le soir, en regardant les lumières de la ville commencer à s'allumer les unes après les autres alors que Kaori préparait leur repas, il se souvenait de leur père. De tous ces moments où il n'avait pas su voir ou comprendre les expressions passant sur le visage de cet homme.

Parfois, en écoutant Kaori fredonner et valser dans la cuisine, il se demandait si comme lui le vieux Makimura avait eu peur en la regardant. Peur de ce que la vie pouvait encore avoir en réserve en ce qui la concernait… Peur de ce que la vie pouvait lui faire… Peur de la voir un jour perdre cette joie de vivre… Car comme son père avant lui, il savait dorénavant ce qui se cachait sous la vision paisible de cette ville. Et il regrettait aujourd'hui de n'avoir pas su lire dans les silences de leur père. Il espérait seulement que comme lui, son père avait pu trouver de l'apaisement dans le simple fait de voir évoluer Kaori, de la voir grandir et s'épanouir malgré toutes les pertes qu'elle avait déjà subies. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se demander si dans cette vie, dans cette ville, dans ce monde, il serait capable de protéger Kaori : son sourire, sa bonté, sa pureté.

Pour les gens alentour, elle n'était pas exceptionnelle, elle n'était pas hors du commun ou irremplaçable, mais pour lui… Pour lui, Kaori Makimura née Hisashi était tout ce qui comptait. Dès la première fois où il avait posé les yeux sur elle alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un nourrisson emmitouflé dans des couvertures dans les bras protecteurs de leur père… Dès que ses yeux avaient croisé son regard noisette, alors que ses minuscules doigts enserraient son pouce à lui, il avait su qu'il ferait tout pour la protéger. Il n'avait pourtant qu'une dizaine d'années à l'époque… Mais les mots étouffés de son père lui disant que dorénavant elle serait sa sœur, le ton employé, lui avaient encore plus dit que Kaori était sa responsabilité. Et depuis, pas une seule fois il n'avait enlevé son regard d'elle.

Il se souvenait de son premier rire parmi eux, tout comme il se souvenait de ses premières larmes ou de ses premières colères. Il se souvenait de sa première massue, alors qu'un garçon de primaire lui avait soulevé sa jupe pour voir sa culotte, comme il se souvenait de la première fois où elle avait tenu tête à une bande de garçons se moquant d'une petite fille ronde. Petite fille ronde du prénom de Eriko, qui avait bien grandi proportionnellement et qui aujourd'hui faisait tourner plus d'une tête masculine du haut de ses seize ans, mais qui était, depuis ce jour de primaire, restée la meilleure amie de Kaori.

Oui, il avait été présent pour tout cela, souriant avec elle, s'inquiétant pour elle à chaque fois qu'elle s'était cassé un bras ou une jambe en grimpant à un arbre ou en faisant du vélo… Il se souvenait de sa détresse à la mort de leur père, des semaines qui avaient suivies où Kaori ne prononçait plus une seule parole, s'enfermant dans sa douleur pour ne pas la montrer, pour que lui ne souffre pas plus. Il se souvenait de tous ces jours, tous ces soirs où il l'avait retrouvée assise sur le sol de la gare sous le tableau des messages. A chaque fois, les mots tracés d'une main enfantine à la craie sur celui-ci lui brisant le cœur. Les seuls mots de Kaori pendant des mois, pas prononcés mais écrits sur un tableau : "Papa, s'il te plait, reviens"

Parfois à cette époque, il avait maudit l'institutrice qui leur avait raconté l'histoire du tableau des messages de la gare de Shinjuku, parfois même, il aurait voulu arracher ce tableau de ce mur, le faire disparaître, car peut-être sans lui, Kaori aurait pleuré. Peut être que sans lui, Kaori aurait exprimé sa peine par des mots… Mais chaque soir en la retrouvant à cet endroit, il avait été soulagé et avait remercié le ciel pour ce tableau. Car au moins, il savait où la retrouver. Au fil des jours et des semaines, les employés de la gare avaient appris à reconnaître la petite fille et avaient commencé à prendre l'habitude de le faire contacter au lycée pour le prévenir qu'elle était là, gardant un œil sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.

Mais surtout de cette époque, il gardait le souvenir des paroles de son père à sa mort, de la promesse qu'il lui avait faite et de l'histoire des origines de sa petite "sœur"… Et plus que tout, il se souvenait de la colère qu'il avait eu quand le préfet, ancien partenaire de l'officier Makimura, lui avait proposé de contacter la mère de Kaori pour lui enlever sa dernière famille à lui. Quelque part, même à l'époque, il savait que cela partait d'un bon sentiment de la part du chef Nogami, et quelque part, il savait aussi que de contacter la mère biologique de Kaori, cela lui aurait fait tenir la promesse faite à son père, mais il n'avait pas pu. Il n'avait pas pu car Kaori était alors tout ce qui lui restait à lui, tout comme d'ailleurs, il était tout ce qui restait de famille pour Kaori… Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait, encore aujourd'hui.

Mais malgré tout, il n'avait pas pu. Il avait beau savoir que la petite fille s'épanouirait sûrement mieux aux côtés d'une mère, et d'une sœur en plus, plutôt qu'avec un jeune homme à peine sorti de l'adolescence, il n'avait pas pu… Et puis, pour la confier à sa mère, il aurait fallu avouer la vérité à Kaori… Qu'il n'était pas son frère, que leur père n'était pas le sien à elle… Mais que des étrangers étaient sa famille… Il n'avait pas eu le courage de dire cette vérité à cette petite fille laissant chaque jour ses messages sur le tableau de la gare, comme une bouée de sauvetage… Parfois encore aujourd'hui, il se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix, s'il ne devrait pas lui dire la vérité sur sa naissance maintenant qu'elle était adolescente plutôt que de continuer à attendre qu'elle atteigne l'âge adulte… Peut-être que quand elle l'apprendrait, Kaori lui en voudrait, mais il était lâche en un sens.

Ça en aurait sûrement surpris plus d'un s'il avait dit cela à voix haute, mais oui, il était lâche… Il était lâche car il voulait garder ce trésor encore un peu pour lui… Sa Kaori… Tant qu'il pouvait la garder auprès de lui, il pouvait garder un œil sur elle, s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, qu'aucun danger ne la guettait. Après la mort de leur père, il avait tout fait pour tenter de lui assurer une vie la plus douce possible. Il avait arrêté ses études une fois son diplôme en poche pour rentrer dans la vie active et devenir policier. Policier… Certains se disaient qu'il suivait les traces de son père, il le savait, mais il avait fait ce choix pour d'autres raisons. A dire vrai, à la mort de son père, le dernier métier qu'il aurait choisi était celui de policier, mais le choix avait été simple à faire par la suite. Toutes les connaissances de leur famille étaient des flics, alors naturellement certains lui avaient dit qu'ils l'aideraient s'il voulait entrer dans cette voie.

Ils avaient besoin d'argent, et ce métier leur assurait un revenu et puis… Quelque part, il voulait s'assurer de ses propres yeux que la ville où grandissait Kaori était "vivable" pour elle. Peut-être que c'était venu avec le temps ou que c'était dû au fait d'avoir vu son père faire ce métier… Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait passé des années à regarder Kaori grandir, mais au fil des mois puis des années, il avait prit goût à son métier. Ce n'était pas un métier qu'il avait choisi parce que depuis petit il voulait arrêter les criminels, ce n'était pas non plus parce qu'il était un justicier voulant défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, non, c'était loin de tout cela. Au départ, c'était uniquement un choix fait pour pouvoir nourrir et habiller Kaori. Mais avec le temps…

Avec le temps il avait fini par comprendre pourquoi son père, lui, avait "choisi" ce métier là plutôt qu'un autre… Mais il n'était pas son père… Ou peut-être que quelque part en lui, oui, peut-être était-il comme son père. Peut-être que cela aurait expliqué les regards sombres et perdus qu'il avait vu adolescent sur le visage de l'officier Makimura, mais qu'il n'avait alors pas su comprendre… Mais le fait était que plus le temps passait, plus Kaori grandissait et avait de moins en moins besoin de son soutien, plus il avait du mal à supporter les aléas de son métier ou les gens dits "honnêtes" en général. Plus les années passaient et plus il avait du mal à comprendre la justice de son pays. Son métier était d'arrêter les criminels, meurtriers et voleurs pour protéger les honnêtes gens, et il le faisait, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à digérer les règles de la justice. Comme cet après-midi dans la gare. Cet homme assis sous les distributeurs de snacks, il l'avait reconnu. Était-ce dû au fait que c'était un des tous premiers cas qu'il avait eu ?

Il se souvenait de ce cas là : il était une toute jeune recrue, entraîné par un officier plus ancien que lui. A l'époque, les nouveaux étaient utilisés pour faire des rondes en prison. Sûrement pour les former au caractère de ces hommes à qui ils devraient un jour faire face sur le terrain. Mais sûrement aussi car jouer au baby-sitter pour des prisonniers était ingrat… Mais il se souvenait de cet homme, Rei Motoharu. Ce n'était pas un cas particulier en soit, bien au contraire, c'était un prisonnier plutôt calme, passant ses journées assis dans sa cellule ou dans la cours de la prison, la plupart du temps un livre à la main. Il passait ses journées à lire ou à fixer les autres ou encore le regard perdu au-delà du grillage de la prison, ne prononçant jamais un mot.

Quand il était arrivé à la prison, on avait en quelque sorte briefer Hideyuki, le prévenant de certains cas, certains prisonniers desquels il fallait se méfier. Il y avait de tout dans cette prison, du simple voleur au meurtrier récidiviste, d'où la nécessité du briefing. Mais cet homme cet après-midi, il l'avait reconnu aussitôt car même à l'époque, c'était un cas qui lui avait fait se poser des questions quant à la justice en elle-même. Rei Motoharu avait passé des années en prison alors qu'il n'avait été qu'un pion dans la main des grands de la mafia. Un homme simple, trop honnête et trop gentil dont la vie avait été gâchée à cause de cela… Gâchée parce que comme lui-même, il avait des personnes qui comptaient plus que tout dans sa vie et qu'il avait voulu les protéger, faisant tout pour cela.

Un homme qui avait payé pour les hommes au-dessus de lui alors qu'il n'était pas responsable de leurs crimes, qu'il n'avait aucun rapport avec ceux-là… Un homme qui, tout le temps où Hideyuki avait travaillé à la prison, n'avait reçu absolument aucune visite… Et un homme surtout qu'il avait vu s'éteindre le jour où il avait reçu un courrier officiel de la main de l'officier Makimura, un courrier officiel lui annonçant la mort de son père et de sa femme dans un accident de la route… Un accident… Un effacement de preuves et de témoins à charge pur et simple plutôt, le jeune policier le savait, mais la justice de son pays, elle, avait fermé les yeux, payée pour le faire par les vrais criminels.

Au fil de ses années dans la police, Hideyuki n'avait pas complètement oublié cet homme. Un homme coupable et pourtant innocent, que la justice avait acculé au mur. Mais cet après midi, dans la gare, en croisant son regard alors que Kaori tentait de lui venir en aide, Hideyuki avait soudain compris son mal être face à son métier. Cela faisait quelques mois que cela durait, mais jusque là, il n'avait pas réussi à comprendre ce qui le dérangeait réellement. Mais face à cet homme, face aux larmes qu'il avait tenté de cacher quand Kaori lui avait mis ses pièces dans sa main endolorie, il avait enfin ouvert les yeux sur un fait qu'il tentait de se cacher depuis trop longtemps. Il n'avait que vingt-cinq ans et pourtant il était épuisé. Comme cet homme vieilli au-delà de ses années, il en avait trop vu de la vie, mais contrairement à lui, il voulait encore y croire.

Il avait vu les yeux que posait Rei Motoharu sur Kaori, et il avait vu l'étonnement que les gestes de la jeune fille avaient créé dans le regard usé. Comme cet homme, malgré son métier, Hideyuki Makimura ne croyait plus en la justice. Il avait vu trop de meurtriers ressortir libres du commissariat de Shinjuku, trop "d'innocents", de simples pions, être envoyés en prison à leur place, trop de personnes pleurant des êtres chers pour y croire encore… Et pourtant, malgré tout cela, il voulait y croire encore, car comme Mr Motoharu cet après-midi là, il avait vu Kaori… Kaori qui seule parmi des dizaines et des dizaines de gens était capable de s'allonger par terre pour venir en aide à un mendiant.

Non, il ne croyait plus en la justice de ce pays, mais il avait toujours son espoir à lui. N'était-ce pas ironique que la personne la plus pure et la plus honnête qu'il connaisse soit en réalité la fille d'un malfrat ? Qu'elle soit si bonne alors que la justice de la police était entièrement corrompue ?

- Hide ? Viens manger c'est prêt.

Hideyuki sourit à la nuit en écrasant sa cigarette sur la rambarde sans qu'elle ne le voit faire avant de rentrer dans l'appartement. 


	4. Chap 4 : Rencontre avec Shinjuku

**CHAP 4 : RENCONTRE AVEC SHINJUKU**

Regardant l'eau qui clapotait doucement contre les embarcadères du port, l'Ange de la mort réfléchissait. Il avait passé les dernières semaines presque caché chez le Doc, en tentant de se remettre le plus vite possible de sa blessure, mais il ne voulait pas mettre le vieil homme plus en danger qu'il ne l'était déjà. Une fois de plus, cet homme lui avait sans doute sauvé la vie, une fois de plus, il n'avait rien à offrir pour l'en remercier ou le payer de retour. Parfois, Ryo se disait qu'au moins, s'il mourait, le vieil homme n'aurait plus à se faire de soucis pour lui… Parfois… Et parfois il se disait que la meilleure manière de le repayer pour ses efforts était justement de rester en vie au contraire… Mais le plus souvent, il s'empêchait d'y songer.

Depuis longtemps maintenant, il avait comprit que sa vie n'était pas entre ses mains, il était juste un jouet entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre, une existence supérieure peut-être se disait-il narquoisement de temps à autre… Et dans la même logique, sa vie se jouait le plus souvent sur des coups de dès. Quelque part en lui, quand le vieux médecin le houspillait pour toujours venir le voir quand il était dans des états pas possibles et lui disait de faire plus attention à lui, il aurait aimé pouvoir lui promettre que cela n'arriverait plus, qu'il n'y avait aucun souci à se faire. Mais il ne le faisait pas, car comme le vieux docteur, il savait pertinemment que le jour où il n'y aurait vraiment plus de soucis à se faire, cela serait parce qu'il aurait été abattu.

Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il n'existait aucun endroit où il serait "en sécurité", aucune épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer. Si ce n'est celle d'un vieil homme qui ne tenait déjà plus lui-même sur ses propres jambes. Un vieil homme qui s'obstinait à s'acharner sur son sort, semblant attendre quelque chose de lui. Quoi ? Il n'en avait absolument aucune idée… Machinalement, il sera dans sa main un trousseau de clé avant de poser son regard sur celui-ci. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Lançant un dernier regard sur le port, il fit demi-tour sur lui-même, se décidant enfin à aller voir ce que son vieil empêcheur de mourir en paix avait bien pu lui fabriquer pendant que lui était cloué au lit.

Le jeune homme déambula longuement dans les rues de la ville, toujours bondées malgré l'heure tardive. A vrai dire, il avait encore du mal à ce faire à ces rues… Bien sûr, avec ses sens, il avait rapidement prit le pli afin de pouvoir se retrouver. Pour être honnête, à son arrivée dans la ville, il avait prit plusieurs jour pour "apprivoiser le territoire". Pourtant, même s'il connaissait maintenant les rues presque par cœur, il avait toujours cet arrière goût étrange quand il marchait parmi la foule… Après tout, on ne grandit pas dans la jungle sans en garder des séquelles… Pour lui, ces rues toujours bruyantes des voix des passants étaient encore nouvelles à ses yeux. Cette foule marchant à l'air libre sans jamais se soucier de rien si ce n'est de ne pas avoir assez de temps dans leurs journées… Cette foule inconsciente de la face cachée du monde dans lequel ils vivaient…

C'était étrange de les voir vivre ainsi… Ses yeux, pas encore tout à fait habitués à cette vie, les regardaient encore comme un scientifique examinant une espèce inconnue d'insectes. Au cours de la courte et pourtant interminable existence qu'il avait mené jusqu'ici, il en avait vu des hommes différents, il pensait en avoir vu de toutes les espèces jusqu'à sa rencontre avec le docteur. Pourtant, ces êtres se bousculant nuits et jours dans les rues de Tokyo, c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait. Il n'en était pas encore à se demander ce qu'il pensait d'eux, pour l'instant, il en était toujours à les regarder vivre. Pour comprendre leur manière de fonctionner… Pour comprendre leur manière de "vivre". Une fois qu'il aurait fini son étude, il pourrait enfin voir s'il pouvait essayer de vivre comme eux. S'il pouvait "s'intégrer" ou passer pour un de ces êtres "normaux".

- Hé Beau gosse ! Ca te dirais pas de venir faire plus ample connaissance ?

Ryo s'arrêta un instant pour regarder la créature soudainement accrochée à son bras. Il connaissait ce genre d'espèce pour en avoir rencontré aux States. Des filles et des femmes presque aussi paumées que lui et qui tentaient, elles aussi, de survivre dans ce monde. Elles ne connaissaient pas son monde non, elles, elles vivaient entre les deux, entre son monde à lui, celui qu'il tentait de quitter mais qui lui collait à la peau, et celui de ces gens qui marchaient rapidement. Ces femmes qui s'accrochaient désespérément pour ne pas sombrer dans son ancien monde à lui, espérant pouvoir entrer avec le temps dans celui des autres… Le touchant du bout des doigts au travers de leurs clients, tout comme lui il avait essayé de toucher le monde qui n'était pas un champ de batailles en se perdant dans leurs bras.

Ces femmes que les passants regardaient dédaigneusement, presque outrés de leurs présences, de leurs apparences. Femmes haïes par les autres membres féminins qui les jalousaient parfois, mais qui avaient peur d'elles le plus souvent, peur que leurs tendres maris tombent entre leurs "griffes". Mais, femmes qui souvent avaient été son salut à lui, quand le sang et l'horreur devenaient trop à supporter. Quand le soir venu, il se réveillait en sueur à force d'entendre dans sa tête les cris de ses anciens camarades… Les cris des hommes morts sous ses mains. Le doc avait peut être sauvé sa vie, avait sûrement sauvé son "humanité", mais ces femmes avaient fait naître son âme quelque part. Car il n'était pas certain d'en avoir une avant… Quoique… Il n'était toujours pas certain d'en avoir une maintenant.

A de nombreuses reprises il avait cherché son absolution dans le corps de femmes de ce genre. Que se soit celles qui venaient dans leurs campements le soir venu quand les troupes s'arrêtaient près de villages ou que se soit dans les bordels des bas fonds des États-Unis. Les premières étaient pour chercher une étincelle de vie dans ce monde de morts et de sang, les secondes, pour oublier tout simplement. Durant la journée dans les rues de New York, avec Mick Angel, il avait apprit à vivre dans ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, mais la nuit… La nuit, les souvenirs refaisaient toujours surface, hantant, lancinant, sans compassion… Dans le monde, aux côtés de son partenaire, il avait apprit que deux choses pouvaient amoindrir ces souvenirs : l'alcool et les femmes.

Il avait abusé des deux, cherchant désespérément à noyer les hurlements de ses anciens camarades dans le whisky, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il devenait aussi dépendant de celui-ci qu'il l'avait été de la poussière d'ange. De toute manière, quand il était trop saoul pour tenir sur ses pieds seul, les souvenirs revenaient encore plus terrifiants qu'avant, car justement, il était tellement saoul qu'il ne pouvait pas se secouer de leurs emprises sur lui. Alors que les femmes… Les femmes, elles lui accordaient une "petite mort" entre leurs bras. Bien évidemment, pas pour longtemps, juste quelques minutes, quelques heures de répit, mais il prenait ce qu'on lui offrait. Et qui mieux qu'une femme pour apaiser les souffrances d'un homme ? Pour panser ses plaies, de cœur et d'esprit…

- Désolée Darling, mais j'ai pas l'argent pour ce que tu m'offres.

La jeune femme se colla un peu plus à lui, entourant son bras entre les siens afin que sa poitrine se colle contre ses muscles, attirant inévitablement son regard vers le décolleté plus qu'échancré de la demoiselle et faisant apparaître un sourire en biais sur ses lèvres masculines.

- Je pourrais faire une exception pour toi et t'offrir mes talents gratuitement.

Un instant, il fut tenté de lui répondre par l'affirmatif, de s'offrir une nuit, gratuite avec une de ces femmes pour oublier pendant quelques heures ses pensées. De lui offrir une nuit où pour une fois, l'homme qui la tiendrait dans ses bras n'aurait pas payé pour elle. Une nuit d'illusion, pour l'un comme pour l'autre… Mais le métal serré dans sa main le rappela à la réalité. D'un geste tendre, il déplaça la mèche de cheveux presque roux qui tombait devant les yeux de la jeune femme, avant de laisser son index descendre contre sa peau le long de son cou féminin vers les tendres collines qui se dessinaient sous le tissu de sa robe trop légère pour cette nuit. Avec une grimace d'excuse, il retira sa main avant de se reculer d'un pas en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Nah… Tu es trop belle pour laisser un gars comme moi se servir de toi de cette manière. Tu devrais faire payer les hommes, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Une lueur de déception traversa le regard féminin et il ne put s'empêcher d'effleurer ses lèvres d'un baiser avant de se reculer et de lui tourner le dos, continuant son chemin. Quelques mètres plus loin, il leva le bras en signe d'au revoir vers la jeune femme, sans même se retourner.

- Mais souviens-toi du beau ténébreux qui a refusé ton offre ! On sait jamais, il pourrait revenir quand il ne sera plus fauché !

La jeune femme sourit à cet homme étrange, c'était bien la première fois qu'un homme lui refusait une nuit de plaisir gratuite, c'était la première fois d'ailleurs qu'elle en proposait une à un potentiel client. Mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. S'il avait accepté, le fait de ne pas l'avoir fait payer lui aurait fait rêver à autre chose… Aux "et si"… Et si cet homme était le sien, un homme vers qui elle rentrerait chaque soir après une journée passée assise derrière un bureau. Et si c'était le seul homme à être invité dans sa couche, le seul homme dont elle connaîtrait les caresses… Non, cet homme avait raison, il ne valait mieux pas. Mais au moins, quand elle irait ce coucher aujourd'hui, une fois le jour levé, elle pourrait faire de doux rêve cette fois.

Après de longues minutes de marches, Ryo s'arrêta, regardant autour de lui les divers immeubles qui se dressaient. "Shinjuku"… C'était comme ça qu'ils appelaient cette partie de Tokyo : "Shinjuku"… Il aimait cet endroit. C'était la première fois qu'il venait dans ces rues, mais oui, il aimait cet endroit. C'était Tokyo sans vraiment l'être. A voir les rues, pas entièrement sombres mais pas totalement lumineuses non plus, il avait l'impression de ne plus être dans la mégalopole japonaise, tout en sachant qu'il y était. Un peu comme le Bronx dans New York, mais pas tout à fait pareil quand même. Ce "Shinjuku" était comme lui à cet instant, perdu entre les deux mondes, mais contrairement à lui, il tendait vers la clarté, il pouvait le voir malgré la nuit. Les rues étaient vivantes, ni silencieuses comme les ruelles des bas fonds, ni bruyantes comme celles de Tokyo la nuit ou celles du Kabuki-cho qu'il venait de quitter, une autre partie de Shinjuku. Non, Shinjuku dormait, paisible, mais pas parfaite, pas scintillante.

Reprenant son chemin après avoir lancé un regard sur le morceau de papier que le doc lui avait donné, il continua à avancer, regardant autour de lui avec plus d'attention que dans les rues de Tokyo. On pouvait voir ça et là des badauds qui traînaient, cherchant à s'endormir sur le sol dur. Des lumières éclairées par-ci par-là aux fenêtres des immeubles, montrant la vie dans ce petit monde. Les gloussements d'hommes ivres, rentrant joyeusement chez eux en chantant… Oui, Shinjuku, plongée entre deux mondes, où les gens normaux vivaient, mais ne se croyaient pas "trop bien" pour ne pas poser les yeux sur la réalité du monde, côtoyant ses diverses facettes de près. Au loin, il pouvait entendre une sirène de police alors que d'une fenêtre ouverte, la voix d'une mère de famille grondant ses enfants pour qu'ils aillent se coucher lui parvenait.

Arrêtant finalement sa course, il laissa son regard remonter le long d'un immeuble de briques rouges, avant de regarder de nouveau son morceau de papier. Oui c'était bien là. Machinalement, il fit un tour sur lui-même en plissant les yeux, regardant les alentours pour se faire une idée avant de faire quelque pas en avant. Arrivé devant la porte principale de l'immeuble, ses doigts se serrèrent contre le trousseau de clé qu'il tenait dans sa main depuis plusieurs heures déjà, ne savant pas quoi en faire. Prenant une inspiration, le jeune homme regarda les clés, avant d'essayer la première clé plate dans la serrure, ayant conscience d'un regard posé sur son dos mais n'y prenant pas garde, l'attribuant au sans-abri qui dormait contre le mur de l'immeuble d'en face à son arrivée.

La porte s'ouvrit à son premier essai et un sourire étrange apparu sur son visage sérieux. S'il avait dû essayer toutes les clés qu'il avait en main, il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait été jusqu'au bout, prenant cela pour un signe qu'il n'avait rien à faire en cet endroit. Mais la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement à la première tentative alors il la poussa légèrement du plat de sa main en entrant. De son regard sombre, il fit le tour de la pièce du regard, habitué à la nuit, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de lumière, et puis, les lampadaires de la rue éclairaient assez pour qu'il puisse se faire une première impression du lieu. Des prospectus jonchaient le sol, sûrement glissés les uns après les autres sous la porte chaque jour, les nouveaux poussant un peu plus les anciens vers l'intérieur de la pièce.

Habitué à ce genre d'immeuble, le nouvel arrivant fit quelque pas avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'aller ouvrir une porte située au fond de la pièce. Un escalier descendait, donnant soit sur un sous-sol, soit sur un parking, il n'en savait rien. D'ailleurs que se soit l'un ou l'autre, il s'en moquait pour l'instant, de toute manière, il n'avait pas de voiture à garer dans un parking intérieur. A vrai dire, il avait presque pour uniques possessions les quelques vêtements qu'il avait sur le dos. Il possédait quelques affaires qu'il gardait généralement chez le vieux docteur, bien que lui-même ne reste pas là-bas, passant ses nuits soit à l'hôtel quand il avait été payé pour un "contrat", soit dans les rues. Le vieil homme en avait déjà bien assez fait pour lui sans qu'en plus, il lui demande de lui faire la charité en acceptant de l'héberger.

Ouvrant une boîte située contre le mur derrière la porte, le jeune homme abaissa un levier et du cligner des yeux quand la lumière éblouie le bâtiment. Machinalement, il soupira : évidemment, ce système imbécile avait allumé TOUTES les lumières, avant de se rendre à l'évidence : si c'était là son nouveau territoire, il allait devoir en faire le tour pour se faire une idée des dangers potentiels. Autant le faire maintenant en allant éteindre ces satanées lumières, le plus tôt serait le mieux…


	5. Chap 5 : Une victime pas si inocente

**CHAP 5 : UNE VICTIME PAS SI INNOCENTE QUE CELA**

D'un côté de la ville, un jeune policier qui aurait dû être rentré chez lui depuis plusieurs heures déjà regardait la photo d'un homme abattu d'une balle en pleine tête. De l'autre côté de cette même ville, un vieil homme était appuyé sur une canne, se tenant immobile contre le mur d'un immeuble, regardant celui en face de lui où les lumières s'éteignaient les unes après les autres depuis une heure déjà. Deux personnes, deux situations complètement à l'opposé l'une de l'autre, et pourtant… Pourtant, la main qui avait ôté la vie de l'homme sur la photo était, à n'en pas douter, celle-là même qui avait illuminé cet immeuble. Il n'y avait aucune erreur possible sur la question. Mais aucun de ces deux hommes si différents ne savait que l'autre réfléchissait sur la même personne.

Ils ne se connaissaient même pas d'ailleurs. Vivant dans la même ville, leurs chemins s'étaient peut-être croisés au détour d'une rue ou d'un feu rouge ou peut-être pas… Tokyo était tellement immense qu'il était probable qu'ils vivent dans la même cité sans que cela ne se soit jamais produit. Mais le destin avait jeté les dès, les cartes étaient posées sur la table, décidant que leurs chemins aller s'entremêler, c'était dorénavant à eux de jouer le mieux possible. Peut-être pas le jour même, peut-être pas le lendemain ou ni même cette semaine ou ce mois. Mais il était certain qu'ils se croiseraient. Car sans le savoir, ils courraient après le même homme.

Dans son bureau, Hideyuki Makimura soupira, passant une main lasse devant ses yeux sans s'apercevoir qu'il était regardé depuis le pas de sa porte laissée entrouverte par sa collègue partie se chercher un café. Ils partageaient un bureau ensemble depuis un couple d'années maintenant, et petit à petit, ils avaient appris à se faire confiance. Pourtant, cela avait été loin d'être gagné quand le préfet avait décidé de les mettre dans la même équipe. Lui avait grimacé en apprenant que sa co-équipière serait la fille de leur chef, alors que les autres se moquaient de lui parce qu'il avait hérité d'une femme. Ce point là ne l'avait pas dérangé, il s'en fichait de faire équipe avec une femme ou un homme, il avait juste eu du mal à se dire que ses mouvements seraient dorénavant épiés et rapportés au moindre écart de conduite à son patron.

Les autres avaient soudain arrêté de rire et l'avaient par la suite jalousé pour sa chance une fois qu'ils avaient posé les yeux sur elle. Elle, Saeko Nogami, avec son décolleté profond, ses jupes fendues à outrance et ses talons aiguilles. Plus d'un avait tenté de mettre la main où il ne fallait pas, plus d'un s'était retrouvé avec ladite main plaquée contre leur bureau, un couteau fin entre chaque doigt. Avec le temps, Hideyuki avait appris à respecter cette femme si sûre d'elle qui distribuait aussi bien les sourires ravageurs que les œillades meurtrières. Et au fil des enquêtes, il avait commencé à apprécier son instinct et son professionnalisme. Et à aimer la femme aussi…

De la même manière, il avait vu le regard de cette femme changer. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle avait haussé un sourcil moqueur et soupçonneux face à son apparence. Elle n'avait pas cru qu'il pouvait être le même officier dont son père lui vantait les mérites depuis des années. Mais elle avait compris lors de leur première enquête en tandem, et au cours des autres qui avaient suivi, que les apparences en ce qui concernait Hideyuki Makimura étaient plus que trompeuses.

- Qu'est-ce qui te perturbes ainsi ?

Hideyuki releva la tête en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez, son regard remontant le long de la silhouette féminine appuyée au chambranle de la porte, une tasse à café dans chaque main. La jeune femme s'avança vers sa partie du bureau d'un pas languide, avant de poser une des tasses devant lui et de s'asseoir à demi sur le meuble en question, portant son breuvage à ses lèvres. Machinalement, presque malgré lui, le regard du jeune policier suivit le mouvement de ses longues jambes fines se croisant avant de remonter les yeux jusqu'aux siens, suivant le contour de ses courbes contre sa volonté. A n'en pas douter, elle était magnifique. Jamais il n'avait posé les yeux sur une femme aussi belle et aussi sûre d'elle que Saeko Nogami.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

Le jeune homme soupira avant de lancer le stylo qu'il avait dans les mains sur son bureau pour prendre sa tasse à café. Il regarda durant un court instant celui-ci rouler sur les papiers dispersés sur le meuble avant de s'arrêter sur la photo de leur "victime".

- C'est juste ce cas…  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce cas ? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on nous demande de résoudre un homicide.

Le policier soupira, évidemment, elle avait raison, mais le problème venait surtout que quelque part en lui, il en était presque reconnaissant au meurtrier de cet homme… Et on lui demandait de le retrouver, de l'arrêter et de le mettre en prison pour le "crime" qu'il avait commis. C'était son boulot, et d'ordinaire, il l'aurait fait avec plaisir. Mais pas là. Il était contre le meurtre, mais au fond de lui, il savait que dans ce cas, cela avait sûrement été la meilleure des solutions. De toute façon, il ne savait même pas comment le résoudre ce cas. Ils n'avaient aucun indice après trois semaines, aucune piste, aucun témoin… Rien, si ce n'est que le meurtrier avait utilisé un Python 357 Magnum, arme rare en soit, car lourde à manier, mais introuvable nulle part. Et aucun des fournisseurs de munitions qu'ils avaient pu voir dans les deux dernières semaines n'avait admis avoir fourni les balles qui lui convenaient.

Si encore leur recherche n'avait concerné que cela, il aurait voulu boucler cette affaire. Oui, mais voilà, n'ayant ni d'indice, ni témoin, ils avaient fait une enquête plus que poussée en ce qui concernait la "victime"… Et ce soir, en rentrant dans ce bureau et en posant les yeux sur cette photo, Hideyuki Makimura se dit qu'il était heureux que cet homme ait été assassiné. Il était "heureux". Il ne savait pas ce qui le perturbait le plus à cet instant : le fait qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver le meurtrier pour la première fois depuis ses débuts ou le fait qu'il soit "heureux" de l'exécution de leur victime. Car il était certain que cela avait été une exécution. L'homme avait été abattu à bout portant, d'une balle entre les deux yeux par une arme dont peu de gens pouvait dire qu'ils savaient la manier.

Hatori Konomatsu, leur "victime", était pour le public, l'un des notables de la ville, des centaines de citoyens pleurant aujourd'hui sa mort qui avait été annoncée dans les journaux par le préfet de police lui-même. Un homme bien sous tout rapport, avec une femme qui s'occupait des œuvres de charité des quartiers les plus pauvres de Tokyo, un fils aîné qui serait sous peu majeur et deux petites filles, des sœurs jumelles âgées de huit ans à qui on avait dû annoncer qu'elles ne verraient plus jamais leur père. Un homme bien sous tout rapport, qui était à la tête d'une série d'hôtels dans tout le Japon, un empire dont sa femme avait dorénavant la gérance, jusqu'à la majorité de leur fils en tout cas. Un homme qui n'avait jamais eu rapport à se battre avec la justice, pas une plainte, pas même une seule amende autoroutière.

Et pourtant, en faisant leur enquête afin de chercher le moindre petit ennemi potentiel, ils avaient découvert que l'envers du décor était bien à l'opposé de la façade d'apparat qu'il donnait, la plupart de ses hôtels servant à un réseau de traite des blanches dont il était la tête pensante. Un réseau qui avait des filières dans tout le pays par le biais des hôtels. Un réseau où la marchandise vendue était des jeunes filles âgées entre quatorze et dix-huit ans. Des jeunes filles dont les cas reportés à la police par leurs parents avaient été classés sous le sceau de fugues d'adolescentes… Des jeunes filles de l'âge de Kaori… Alors oui, cela faisait peut-être le malheur d'une famille, mais il était "heureux" que cet homme ait été abattu de cette manière.

Le jeune policier ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait faire cela. Comment un homme pouvait apparaître bien sous tout rapport, avoir des amis dans les hautes sphères de leur société, et être sous le vernis un monstre de cette espèce. Il ne comprenait pas comment un homme de ce genre pouvait rentrer le soir chez lui avec le sourire aux lèvres, et embrasser les têtes brunes de ses petites filles sans le moindre scrupule, après avoir vendu celles d'autres personnes, ne se souciant nullement de ces autres jeunes filles, de ces autres parents qui les attendaient à la maison en pleurant.

Et aujourd'hui, on lui demandait de rechercher le meurtrier de ce monstre pour le punir de son "crime" ? Combien de vies cet inconnu, ce criminel avait-il sauvées en en prenant une seule ? Combien de familles pouvaient-elles être apaisées aujourd'hui parce qu'on leur avait rendu leur enfant grâce à cet homme qu'ils recherchaient ? Le prix à payer n'avait été qu'une vie pour des dizaines… Le prix de dizaines équivalent au prix d'une seule et unique balle d'un revolver mythique… Si peu à payer pour tellement à gagner… On lui demandait de retrouver ce meurtrier, mais en même temps, on lui avait dit de taire leurs découvertes… Quelle justice cet inconnu connaîtrait-il si personne ne devait être mis au courant des méfaits de la "victime".

Quand le préfet lui avait dit de faire en sorte que leurs découvertes ne soient pas "ébruitées" à la presse, Hideyuki Makimura avait compris que si celles-ci avaient été faites alors que cet homme était encore en vie, il n'aurait pas fini ses jours en prison. Non, de la même manière, l'affaire aurait été étouffée, sûrement grâce à de la monnaie avant d'être enterrée. L'homme en question avait trop de connaissances dans la haute société du pays pour qu'il en ait été autrement. Car combien de ces même membres étaient-ils déjà au courant et avaient fermé les yeux devant les "facéties" de leur ami ? Et surtout, encore pire, combien étaient-ils à avoir goûté à la marchandise que cet ami proposait ?

Hideyuki savait que la raison pour laquelle le préfet lui-même leur avait ordonné de se taire n'était pas une de ces raisons obscures, l'homme l'avait juste fait par respect pour la famille de leur "victime", pour que ces deux petites filles gardent l'image de leur père aimant et grandissent paisiblement sans avoir à souffrir des regards que l'on aurait posés sur elles sinon, en apprenant leurs noms et leurs origines. Mais il gardait tout de même un goût amer dans la bouche en voyant la photo de cet homme diffusé à la télévision dans laquelle on parlait de lui comme d'un saint.

Non, il ne comprenait plus la justice de son métier où on vous demandait de punir des bienfaiteurs, où l'on mettait en prison des innocents et où l'on mettait sur un piédestal des monstres.


	6. Chap 6 : Savoir accepter une main tendue

**CHAP 6 - SAVOIR ACCEPTER UNE MAIN TENDUE**

A l'autre bout de la ville, le vieil homme regarda avec un sourire incertain aux lèvres les lumières du dernier étage commencer à leurs tours à s'éteindre. C'était les dernières, le gamin avait maintenant fait le tour de tout l'immeuble, mise à part peut-être du sous-sol. Il lui laisserait donc encore quelques minutes avant d'aller l'importuner, le temps pour ses vieux os de monter à son tour les escaliers de cet immeuble, le temps pour le jeune homme de penser à ce qu'il voulait faire. Car il en était certain, après avoir maintenant fini son inspection du bâtiment, Ryo devait dorénavant être sur le toit de celui-ci afin d'inspecter les alentours vus d'en haut. En ouvrant la porte d'entrée à son tour, le vieil homme ne put empêcher un sourire narquois de prendre forme sur ses lèvres.

Il était là quand son protégé était arrivé sur les lieux, caché dans l'ombre, il avait pu surveiller chacune des réactions de Ryo. La manière dont celui-ci avait pris connaissance des alentours, la manière aussi dont il avait hésité avant d'entrer dans les locaux… Il avait pu voir aux mouvements du nettoyeur que celui-ci ne savait pas quoi faire. D'un côté, il était tenté, de l'autre, il avait en quelque sorte peur d'accepter. Le vieil homme le savait avant même de lui donner ce trousseau de clés, c'était pour cela d'ailleurs qu'il lui avait donné… Les cartes étaient dorénavant entre les mains du gamin, il ne pouvait pas le forcer à accepter, et le docteur savait que s'il tentait de forcer la décision du nettoyeur, celui-ci refuserait alors son offre.

Il avait bien choisi le terrain, Ryo ne pourrait rien trouver à y redire : aucun immeuble aussi haut ne se trouvait dans les entourages, sur des centaines de mètres à la ronde. La seule manière d'abattre quelqu'un dans ce bâtiment, était d'être un sacré Sniper, lui-même n'en connaissait qu'un capable de tirer et de toucher à une telle distance, et c'était Ryo lui-même. Soupirant devant l'effort qui l'attendait, le vieil homme commença à gravir cet escalier qui lui paraissait interminable en se raccrochant à la rambarde, espérant au fond de lui-même que le gamin mettrait de côté sa fierté et accepterait son offre. Il n'aimait pas le savoir en train de dormir d'un seul œil dans la rue, à la portée de n'importe quel ennemi.

-

Accoudé à la rambarde de l'immeuble, le nettoyeur regardait la ville alentour. La vue qu'il avait d'ici aurait été pour plus d'un, magnifique, mais lui, il ne voyait que des lumières, cherchant du regard des points de tirs potentiels. Mais il devait bien admettre qu'il ne voyait aucun point faible ici non plus. Il avait fait le tour de l'immeuble, rapidement il est vrai, mais assez consciencieusement pour avoir pu déceler les failles potentielles du bâtiment. Et là encore, il devait bien avouer qu'il n'y en avait que peu et faciles à contrebalancer qui plus est.

Quelques pièces avec trop d'ouvertures à son goût surtout, mais il était facile de remplacer une porte par un mur, et des pièces pas assez spacieuses, ce qui pouvait devenir un "piège à rat" en cas d'attaque, mais là aussi, vu la construction du bâtiment, il serait facile de remédier au problème en faisant tomber des murs simples. Les murs porteurs du bâtiment étaient sains et bien dispersés, on pouvait en abattre plusieurs des normaux sans que la bâtisse n'en souffre… Et la vue du toit vous permettait un point d'observation plus que parfait, sans risquer de se faire abattre… Oui, ce bâtiment, vu par le regard d'un nettoyeur était parfait, jusque dans son emplacement, près des gens qui pouvaient lui servir, mais sans être loin de la ville elle-même et sans être trop près des endroits où aimaient traîner les divers trafiquants de la ville.

Le vieux renard avait bien fait son travail. Il savait que Ryo n'aimait pas demander et que si on lui proposait quelque chose, "pour son bien", il n'accepterait sûrement pas… Il avait donc fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse presque pas refuser. Sacré Doc... Quelque part, le nettoyeur devait bien admettre que se serait un sacrilège de refuser ce que le doc lui proposait ici, mais quelque part, accepter équivalait à prendre quelque chose qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir repayer un jour… Car il le savait, dorénavant du moins, que si quelqu'un vous faisait un cadeau sans rien demander en échange, vous le paierez d'une manière ou d'une autre un jour prochain… Il l'avait appris à ses propres dépends cette leçon là.

Sentant une présence se rapprocher de lui, le nettoyeur laissa ses yeux se tourner vers la porte du toit, sans pour autant bouger de sa position, il l'avait senti monter les escaliers depuis un petit moment déjà. Le vieux singe venait chercher sa réponse, mais il n'était toujours pas certain de ce que celle-ci serait à cet instant. D'un côté, il aurait un toit sur la tête plutôt sécurisé, ce qui lui permettrait de ne plus dormir que d'un seul œil dans les rues, et donc d'éviter des incidents comme ce gamin deux semaines plus tôt… Mais de l'autre, ce toit n'était pas le sien, ce qui équivalait à accepter l'aide d'une tierce personne. Et bien que cette personne soit celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie, à plusieurs reprises maintenant, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir remettre son existence entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre de si tôt.

Le bruit métallique de la porte s'ouvrant lui fit tourner la tête et il tenta un sourire fugace vers le vieil homme qui se tenait sur le seuil de celle-ci, les deux mains posées sur sa canne, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Mais le vieil homme en se relevant vit bien que le sourire en question n'atteignait pas ses yeux songeurs, à vrai dire, cela ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose. Et ce fait lui fit mal au cœur, car arrivé vers les vingt-sept ans, ce gamin ne savait même pas sourire. Il savait manier l'ironie et le charme avec la même prouesse qu'il maniait une arme à feu ou ses mains nues, mais il ne savait pas faire un acte aussi simple que de sourire sincèrement.

- Et ben alors Doc ? Fais attention, à ce rythme, tu risque de frôler la crise cardiaque un de ces jours.  
- Vas-y moque-toi donc chenapan, on verra quand tu auras mon âge, tu feras moins le fier.  
- C'est possible, mais il est encore plus possible que je n'ai jamais ton âge.

Le vieil homme qui avait profité de ce moment pour avancer vers lui, se figea à ces mots, le regardant avec pitié. Ce n'était pas la phrase qui avait une part de vérité plus que probable qui le fit s'arrêter, c'était le fait que dans le ton qu'il avait utilisé, on pouvait entendre que cette vérité ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Oh, bien sûr, il avait arrêté de courir après la mort comme il le faisait après leur rencontre, mais il se moquait de si elle frapperait demain ou non, et quelque part, c'était encore plus triste.

- Ben fait pas cette tête, j'ai pas l'intention de devenir un vieillard gâteux, décrépit et mollasson moi ! Je compte bien rester un beau gosse comme je le suis aujourd'hui !

Le doc s'accouda à la rambarde à côté de son protégé en secouant la tête, c'était bien de lui ça, toujours à essayer d'atténuer ou de cacher le sens véritable de ses paroles sous des pitreries, mais le vieil homme savait que c'était là aussi une manière automatique de se protéger lui-même. Il l'avait compris depuis un moment déjà, depuis son sevrage de la poussière d'ange exactement, Ryo avait commencé à faire des blagues sur le sujet presque aussitôt quand il avait essayé d'abordé le sujet, et le médecin l'avait laissé faire, comprenant que son humour et ses sarcasmes étaient sa bouée de sauvetage d'une certaine manière.

- Un éternel tombeur de vingt ans ? À mon garçon, si seulement c'était possible, plus d'un homme aurait payé pour connaître le secret.

Ryo ne répondit pas, son regard se tournant de nouveau vers l'horizon alors qu'il se repenchait une fois de plus sur la rambarde devant lui. De longues minutes passèrent, l'un comme l'autre gardant le silence, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées respectives. Au bout d'un long moment Ryo sortit son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, en tapant le fond pour en faire sortir une avant de ranger le paquet en question pour sortir son briquet de la poche de son jean, avalant la première bouffée avec plaisir.

- Je ne peux pas Doc.

Le vieil homme ne se tourna pas vers lui bien qu'il ait entendu, baissant juste la tête en signe de déception. Il avait beau avoir espéré, il s'en était un peu douté. Il était juste frustré que le jeune homme lui-même ne s'accorde pas la moindre chance.

- Je ne peux pas accepter ton offre, je veux dire… C'est vrai que se serait chouette de vivre ici, mais et toi ? Tu pourrais louer ce bâtiment… En faisant faire des travaux, tu pourrais faire des grands appartements faisant chacun la superficie d'un étage, je suis sûr que tu ferais une fortune en les louant.  
- J'ai déjà bien assez d'argent comme ça gamin. J'ai une maison assez grande pour me perdre dedans, remplie de livres et d'antiquités de tout genre, je n'ai pas besoin de plus d'argent... Comment je le dépenserais d'abord ?  
- Tu pourrais acheter du meilleur matériel pour ta clinique ! Tu pourrais la déplacer pour que ce soit des gens qui aient les moyens de te payer qui viennent se faire soigner chez toi ! Tu pourrais même avoir de jolies infirmières pour t'aider !  
- Soigner des nantis à la pelle ? Et qui s'occuperait de ceux qui ne peuvent pas payer leurs soins, mais qui sont malades de par leurs conditions de vie gamin ? Et puis, cet argent que je gagnerais, j'en ferais quoi ? Le mettre à la banque pour qu'il se multiplie ? Et qui en bénéficiera à la fin ? Je n'ai personne à qui le donner en héritage une fois que je serais parti.

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux, un geste montrant sa frustration.

- Dans ce cas, tu pourrais accueillir des gens qui ne peuvent pas s'offrir un toit dans cet immeuble.  
- Mais apparemment, les gens qui n'ont pas les moyens, sont trop fiers pour accepter une main tendue vers eux. Et soyons honnêtes, tu comptes continuer ainsi toute ta vie, à dormir soit sous les ponts, soit dans les hôtels des bas fonds ? Je ne t'offre pas la charité, si tu le désires, tu pourras me repayer au fil du temps ou me donner un loyer, mais le fait est que tu n'as pas vraiment d'autres choix. Tu n'as pas d'identité, pas de travail, pas d'argent, comment veux-tu te trouver un endroit où vivre sans aucune garantie ?

Le nettoyeur baissa la tête, un sourire de dérision flottant sur ses lèvres, pas tout à fait un sourire de joie, mais un sourire quand même : le vieux renard venait de le mener par le bout du nez, il en avait conscience. Que pouvait-il répondre maintenant si ce n'est oui ?

- Dis-moi, vu que tu sais pas quoi faire de ton argent Doc, la prochaine fois, je peux avoir une voiture ? Après tout, mon tout nouveau garage est immense et j'ai rien à mettre dedans.

Le vieil homme éclata joyeusement de rire en comprenant qu'il avait gagné et que le nettoyeur acceptait de garder cet immeuble.

- Alors là, tu rêves gamin, tu crois quand même pas que je vais tout te donner non plus. Et puis d'abord, tu sais conduire au moins ?  
- Bah, comment veux-tu que le sache ? J'ai jamais mis les mains sur un volant moi mais je peux pas savoir tant que j'aurais pas essayé.


	7. Chap 7 : Avoir les réponses sous les yeu

**CHAP 7 - AVOIR LES RÉPONSES SOUS LES YEUX**

Assise devant son bureau, une jeune fille fixait depuis près d'une heure maintenant le problème de mathématiques qu'elle devait faire pour le lendemain. Mais bien que la page soit ouverte depuis si longtemps, elle n'avait en rien avancé, d'ailleurs, elle n'y avait même pas réfléchi. Son esprit était occupé à bien d'autres choses que les équations à inconnus ou aux facteurs, ses pensées se tournant plutôt vers son frère aîné. Depuis quelques semaines, il était souvent perdu dans ses pensées, de sombres pensées à en croire l'expression que son visage avait alors… Elle ne savait pas ce qui le perturbait ainsi, mais elle savait qu'il l'était, même s'il ne voulait rien lui dire. La preuve en était le paquet de cigarettes qui était rangé dans le petit meuble placé sur leur balcon. Avant, pour vider un paquet, il lui aurait fallu un mois, voire plus, là, il l'avait vidé en deux semaines, alors qu'il était sensé avoir arrêté de fumer.

Mais la jeune fille ne lui avait fait aucune remarque, même si elle n'aimait pas vraiment sentir le tabac sur son grand frère. Elle savait que s'il fumait, c'était qu'il était réellement préoccupé par quelque chose et elle savait que cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que cela durait. Mais cela avait empiré depuis un couple de semaines, en fait, la jeune fille savait exactement depuis quand cela avait empiré : depuis qu'on lui avait donné sa dernière affaire… Hideyuki qui était connu pour son calme légendaire était devenu irritable récemment, il lui avait même crié dessus la veille pour qu'elle éteigne la télévision où passaient les informations à ce moment là… Il ne lui avait pas fallu bien longtemps pour comprendre : la télévision ne l'avait pas dérangé outre mesure, jusqu'à ce que le préfet apparaisse sur l'écran, parlant de l'enterrement de la victime de l'enquête de son frère.

Bien sûr, il s'était excusé aussitôt après, mais au moins, elle avait enfin pu comprendre la raison de son comportement des derniers jours. Depuis quelques mois maintenant, elle savait qu'Hideyuki n'était plus heureux. Son métier lui pesait de plus en plus… Oh, évidemment, il adorait son métier ou du moins, il avait appris à l'apprécier. Il aimait aider les gens et arrêter lui-même des truands, ayant la certitude qu'ils seraient punis et qu'ils ne recommenceraient pas de sitôt. Le problème venait de là d'ailleurs, il adorait pouvoir faire cela, mais les gens au-dessus de lui n'étaient pas comme lui. A partir du moment où ils recevaient une compensation sous la forme de billets ou de virements d'argent, ils s'en moquaient que l'homme qui les payait pour être libéré était un meurtrier récidiviste. Et Kaori savait que cet état de fait pesait de plus en plus à son frère.

Elle ne savait pas exactement en quoi consistait l'enquête actuelle du policier, ce qu'il avait bien pu trouver en cherchant le meurtrier, mais à sa réaction de la veille, elle savait que la "victime" de ce meurtre n'avait pas dû être aussi blanche que ce que les journaux laissaient entendre. Pour elle, quelque part, c'était mieux ainsi, pour la famille, car à quoi cela aurait-il servi une fois cet homme mort de déballer ses méfaits inconnus jusque là sur la place publique ? Mis à part à salir les souvenirs que ses enfants avaient de lui… C'était sûrement d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle son frère gardait le silence. Il avait beau être l'homme le plus honnête qu'elle connaissait, il était aussi l'homme le plus bon et juste qui existe.

D'où ses sautes d'humeur récentes, car justement, Hideyuki se battait en ce moment entre son cœur et sa raison, son honnêteté et sa bonté. L'un lui disait que sa victime ne méritait apparemment pas d'être ainsi portée aux louanges, et qu'il voulait le faire savoir, l'autre qui lui disait que sa victime avait des enfants qui se souvenaient juste des bons moments passés avec leur père et ne méritaient pas qu'on leur gâche cela : ils souffraient déjà bien assez de leur perte. Quelque part, le métier de policier était fait sur mesure pour Hideyuki, mais d'un autre côté, ce métier allait à l'encontre de bien de ses principes.

Kaori avait essayé de lui en parler à plusieurs reprises déjà; Elle avait essayé de lui dire que si cela devenait trop dur pour lui à supporter, il fallait peut être mieux qu'il quitte la police, trouve autre chose plus adapté qui lui permettrait de rester vrai envers lui-même. A la limite, il aurait pu devenir détective privé. Mais Hideyuki avait rapidement clos le sujet en lui disant qu'elle devait continuer ses études et ne pas se soucier d'autre chose, que temps qu'elle était libre de choisir la voie qui lui irait à elle, il était satisfait… Elle avait cessé de tenter de le raisonner alors. Après tout, elle savait mieux que n'importe qui que quand il avait une idée en tête, il pouvait être plus têtu qu'une mule. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas elle de penser que si elle n'était pas là, il serait plus libre qu'actuellement…

En soupirant, la jeune fille reprit son cahier, se plongeant dans un problème qu'au moins elle se savait être capable de résoudre.

-

Assis à la table de leur cuisine devant une tasse de café, Hideyuki Makimura passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste las. Cette affaire lui pesait de plus en plus. Plus ils enquêtaient, plus ils découvraient de nouvelles facettes de leur victime, encore plus lugubres que les précédentes. Près de trois semaines après le début de leur enquête, ils en étaient toujours pratiquement au même point, enfin non, pas tout à fait. Ils savaient dorénavant tous les secrets de leur victime, et connaissaient tous les ennemis qu'il avait pu se faire dans sa carrière, que se soit concernant ceux faits sur le devant de la scène ou les autres, les autres dans ce qu'on appelait le "Milieu"… Mais le fait est, qu'après enquête, même approfondie, en ce qui concernait les coupables possibles du milieu, personne ne semblait être le meurtrier, ni même le commanditaire du meurtre.

Saeko avait donc émis l'hypothèse que cet homme ait été assassiné par une personne de la famille de l'une des jeunes filles ayant atterri entre ses griffes. Hideyuki savait cela possible, mais n'y avait pas cru pour autant. Car même s'il s'admettait en lui-même que leur cas pouvait être un crime de vengeance, la manière dont celui-ci avait été perpétué, mais surtout, l'arme utilisée lui soufflait que ce n'était pas un homme quelconque qui avait fait cela. Car bien que Saeko se moque de lui concernant ses "préjugés", il était certain que c'était un homme, il ne voyait pas une femme se servir d'un magnum de ce calibre. Mais en même temps, cela l'avait déjà mené sur une fausse piste.

A cause de cette arme, il avait été certain que le crime avait été perpétué par un sous-fifre du Milieu de Tokyo, mais il s'était trompé… Son instinct lui disait que cette arme était la clé, mais il ne trouvait pas, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était fixé ainsi sur celle-ci. Depuis le début de l'enquête, il n'arrivait pas à ce sortir cela de la tête, sachant qu'il connaissait la réponse, mais n'arrivant jamais à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le troublait ainsi…

Mais une chose était sûre dans son esprit, Saeko partait sur une mauvaise piste avec les membres des familles dont les filles avaient disparu. Et pourtant, comme elle, il était certain que ce meurtre était un acte de vengeance. En cela ils étaient d'accord. Le simple fait que Konomatsu ait été abattu d'une balle entre les deux yeux comme cela, prouvait ce fait. Mais l'arme utilisée, le fait qu'il n'y ait ni douille, ni empreinte, rien, tentait à démontrer que c'était un professionnel qui avait agi. Mais si ce n'était pas une personne du milieu qui avait voulu se venger, et si ce n'était pas non plus un membre d'une des familles… Ils n'avaient aucune piste.

Si ce n'est cette arme, introuvable en elle-même que se soit physiquement parlant ou dans les fichiers japonais… En soupirant, le policier se leva et alla passer sa tasse vide sous l'eau pour la nettoyer avant de quitter la pièce, éteignant derrière lui en sortant. Il valait mieux qu'il aille se coucher, il y verrait plus clair après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Se changeant rapidement il s'allongea dans son lit avant de tendre le bras pour plonger sa chambre dans le noir. Narquoisement, il se moqua de lui-même : à force d'y réfléchir, il imaginait presque que son meurtrier était un justicier masqué. Les films de Kaori devaient lui monter à la tête. A force de la voir passer en boucle Zorro et autre Batman à la télévision, il finissait par en rêver dans la vie réelle.

Il imaginait d'ici la scène : le héros arrive à Tokyo dans sa voiture hors de prix, se gare et monte l'escalier de l'immeuble le plus haut de la ville où il se tient debout, regardant le monde alentour de son regard d'acier avant de partir faire la chasse au mécréants qui entachent son nouveau territoire... Le héros en question viendrait sûrement d'Europe ou encore mieux, des États-Unis, se moquant des lois de ce pays, n'ayant à l'esprit que la justice. Ou peut-être que ce héros vivrait avec comme devise "œil pour œil, dent pour dent". Le policier ne put s'empêcher de rire : oui, il devrait vraiment demander à Kaori d'arrêter de le forcer à regarder ce genre de films, cela lui faisait perdre sa logique à force.

Pourquoi un homme viendrait au Japon pour abattre les truands tel que Konomatsu ? Un justicier sans peur ni loi ? Cela n'existait pas en ce monde… Mais l'idée était attirante pour Hideyuki Makimura… Un justicier, venu de l'occident et armé d'un Magnum qui nettoierait la ville des mécréants auxquels la police n'osait pas toucher… se fichant bien de sa propre sécurité ou des lois en elle-même, oui, l'idée était plus qu'attirante pour ce policier qui voyait ses patrons relâcher les hommes qu'il avait lui-même arrêtés.

Se relevant brusquement dans son lit, le policier alluma sa lampe de chevet en clignant des yeux. Un justicier, venu de l'occident et armé d'un Magnum qui nettoierait la ville… Le magnum… Voilà pourquoi cette arme le frustrait depuis le départ, il se souvenait maintenant du point qu'il avait oublié. Poussant ses couvertures de côté, Hideyuki se leva et marcha vers son bureau. Décrochant une clé de l'arrière du cadre photo posé sur le meuble, il s'en servit pour ouvrir un tiroir. Il n'était pas sensé en avoir le droit, mais il avait copié certains communiqués internationaux. Pas des rapports d'enquêtes, juste des avis de recherches et papiers du même genre. Fouillant dans la pile, le policier s'arrêta enfin sur une page où ne figurait aucune photo.

Il savait enfin pourquoi le magnum le perturbait depuis le départ. Pas parce que l'arme n'était pas trouvable ou recensée sur le sol japonais, mais parce que quelques mois auparavant, il avait lu une missive dans laquelle l'arme était citée. Le fait qu'une arme de prédilection figure sur un rapport de ce genre était chose commune, mais l'arme en question l'avait surpris dès le départ, ce n'était pas coutumier d'en entendre parler. D'où le fait que cela l'ait encore plus marqué pour son enquête.

Le policier s'assit en fixant la feuille qu'il avait entre les mains… Depuis le départ de cette affaire, il avait toutes les clés en main pour la résoudre, c'était peut être pour cela que son esprit avait mis autant de temps pour s'en souvenir. La feuille était presque vide, mis à part l'arme qui était apparemment la signature de l'homme recherché, il n'y avait aucune photo, aucune date de naissance, juste un nom et les "crimes" pour lesquels Interpol le recherchait, le pensant sur le sol nippon dorénavant. Son Justicier venait apparemment bien de l'occident, des États-Unis en l'occurrence, et il était bien sans foi, ni loi si on devait en juger par ces notes. Et pourtant, dans tous les meurtres supposés de sa main, on pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait être.

Ironiquement pour un policier, pour la première fois de sa vie, en voyant ce dossier, Hideyuki Makimura fit la différence dans son esprit entre les termes "meurtrier" et "criminel". Car s'il était apparemment certain que Ryo Saeba, si cela était réellement son nom d'ailleurs, était un meurtrier, ce même homme était bien loin d'être un criminel, à ses yeux en tout cas… Il était juste plus extrême dans sa manière d'exécuter la justice.


	8. Chap 8 : 1ère rencontre des plus étrange

**CHAP 8 - UNE PREMIÈRE RENCONTRE DES PLUS ÉTRANGE**

Appuyé contre un mur dans la ruelle adjacente à un cabaret du Kabukicho, un homme sortit tranquillement une cigarette de sa poche en souriant narquoisement. En se tenant à cet endroit, il pourrait le voir arriver, car il savait qu'il allait arriver…

Cela faisait trois semaines maintenant qu'il vivait à Shinjuku et il avait commencé à se faire connaître dans les rues. Pas pour qu'on sache que Ryo Saeba, tueur à gages était là, mais justement, pour qu'on le connaisse, pour qu'on s'habitue à lui, à son visage. Il passait une bonne partie de ses journées à apporter lui-même les modifications nécessaires à l'immeuble que le vieux Doc lui avait laissé entre les mains, et le reste de ses journées, il le passait à arpenter les rues de Shinjuku, y passant aussi une grande partie de ses nuits.

Il n'avait pas d'argent pour payer les matériaux des rénovations, ni même ses sorties et encore moins ses repas, il avait donc dû ouvrir des crédits chez plusieurs commerçants du quartier, en grande partie grâce au Doc pour cela aussi d'ailleurs. Juste après qu'il ait accepté de vivre dans cet immeuble, le vieil homme l'avait traîné dans divers magasins du quartier pour se porter garant des comptes qu'il ouvrait. Les commerçants avaient d'abord hésité, mais ils avaient confiance en Doc, et savaient aussi que même s'il ne le montrait pas, celui-ci avait l'argent pour les rembourser si besoin, alors ils avaient tous fini par accepté.

Quelque part, Ryo les comprenaient : c'était après tout et avant tout des hommes d'affaires, même s'ils n'étaient patrons que de petits commerces. À leur place, il n'aurait pas non plus accepté sans contrepartie de faire confiance à un inconnu qui arrivait en ville et demandait d'avoir des fournitures à crédit. Le jeune homme se retrouvait donc une fois de plus redevable au vieillard, mais avait-il seulement le choix ? Dans les jours qui avaient suivi son arrivée, il avait commencé à faire des tours dans Shinjuku, l'œil toujours aux aguets. Car bien qu'avoir un abri sur sa tête soit en soi satisfaisant, ce n'était pas réellement la chose dont il avait le plus besoin. En temps qu'homme, peut-être bien que si, mais pas quand votre profession est tueur à gages.

Non, la chose dont il avait le plus besoin, c'était de personnes lui ramenant des contrats ou pouvant lui servir pour trouver des informations si besoin… Et l'homme savait où trouver de telles personnes, dans les rues tout simplement. C'était effrayant parfois de voir des hommes donner des informations pour un morceau de pain, même s'ils savaient que cela servirait à tuer un autre être humain. Mais avaient-ils le choix ? S'ils ne donnaient pas ces informations, eux-mêmes mourraient, alors le choix était la plupart du temps vite fait.

Bien sûr, Ryo n'était pas de ces tueurs qui abattent ceux qui ne veulent pas travailler pour lui, non, lui il achetait ses informateurs à coup soit d'argent s'il en avait, soit d'un repas plus que bienvenue pour des estomacs n'ayant pas digéré de nourriture depuis des jours. Étrangement, là aussi le vieux Doc lui avait facilité en partie ses recherches. Plus d'un de ces mendiants jalonnant les rues de Shinjuku connaissait le vieil homme, soit parce que celui-ci les avait soignés gratuitement à la clinique soit parce que l'hiver précédent, il en avait nourri plusieurs de soupes chaudes. Certains d'entre eux avaient donc rapidement accepté de devenir des indics pour le tueur à gage, sachant que si c'était un protégé du Doc, il ne risquait pas de les brutaliser, et aussi qu'ils seraient payés de retour.

Son réseau d'informations mis en place, l'étape suivante avait été de se faire connaître pour avoir des contrats et gagner son propre pain. Pour cela, le Kabukicho était le lieu idéal. Il devait y dépenser le peu d'argent qu'il avait, mais c'était pour en gagner, donc même si à la fin, il ne lui restait qu'uniquement de quoi payer sa nourriture, et encore pas toujours, c'était déjà un pas en avant. Le Kabukicho était populaire, pas seulement pour les gens vivant à Shinjuku, mais aussi pour ceux de Tokyo. Les nantis aimaient ce quartier de "débauche" où les filles étaient conciliantes et l'alcool toujours présent.

Ils y venaient pour se détendre, mais aussi pour conclure des affaires de grandes envergures, car quel meilleur endroit pour faire signer un contrat valant des millions, si ce n'est un bar à hôtesses où les femmes feraient oublier leurs doutes et leurs réserves aux futurs partenaires ? Mais aussi, quel meilleur endroit pour trouver des hommes sans trop de scrupules pour faire disparaître des partenaires ou des témoins devenus gênants ? C'était pour cela que Ryo prenait le temps de passer ses nuits dans ce quartier, en plus de la bonne compagnie que faisait la gente féminine de ces lieux évidemment.

En trois semaines, il avait eu le temps de se faire connaître, même s'il attendait toujours un contrat. Les barmans et autres serveurs commençaient à connaître ses habitudes et ses indics avaient commencé à lui faire confiance. Deux mois après son arrivée sur le sol japonais, le nom de Ryo Saeba commençait à être reconnu si ce n'est par célébrité, du moins les gens savaient qu'ils en avaient entendu parler quelque part quand il était prononcé. Ce n'était pas encore ce à quoi il avait été habitué par le passé, mais c'était déjà ça. C'était peut-être même préférable d'ailleurs, car il était rare que ceux dont le nom devenait célèbre fasse long feu par la suite, c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il avait quitté les États-Unis.

Le duo qu'il formait avec Mick Angel commençait à être trop connu à ce moment là. Il est vrai que le nom "City Hunter" quand il était prononcé ou entendu provoquait soit le respect soit la crainte, selon de quel côté de la justice on se trouvait. Mais le fait est qu'ils étaient devenus une cible trop facile d'un certain côté, pas qu'ils soient faciles à abattre ou à surprendre, mais deux des meilleurs nettoyeurs du monde travaillant ensemble, ils étaient une cible rêvée pour n'importe qui voulant se faire facilement un nom dans le milieu. Ryo avait donc décidé de laisser la place et le nom à Mick, et avait carrément quitté le pays. Trop de gens le recherchaient là bas. Il s'était donc tourné vers le pays dans lequel le vieil homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie vivait dorénavant, le pays d'origine de son père adoptif, et peut-être le sien aussi : le Japon.

Le problème était dorénavant de se refaire son propre nom, car Ryo Saeba, cible de premier ordre aux States n'était rien sur le sol nippon. C'est pour cela que Shinjuku lui plaisait en partie aussi. Des pas dans l'allée le sortirent de ses pensées et son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus, il savait qu'il le suivrait. Une semaine plus tôt, des bruits avaient commencé à courir dans les rangs de ses indics. Il n'y aurait pas forcément prêté d'attention si un seul d'entre eux lui avait fait la remarque, mais ils étaient plusieurs à lui avoir dit la même chose, et d'autre en avait parlé au Doc aussi. Un homme posait des questions… Des questions sur lui qui plus est.

Les indics eux ne le savaient pas, lui en parlant juste comme ils lui disaient les diverses nouvelles et rumeurs circulant dans Tokyo, mais Ryo savait que les recherches de l'homme en question le concernaient, car l'homme avait demandé à de nombreuses reprises aux mendiants et autres trafiquants s'ils savaient où il pourrait trouver quelqu'un qui savait se servir d'un magnum. D'autres questions étaient s'ils avaient entendu parler d'un nouvel arrivant dans le Milieu. Le problème principal actuel était de savoir si cet homme était un ami ou un ennemi… Ou plutôt, si c'était un client potentiel ou quelqu'un qui en avait après sa peau, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- On t'a jamais appris que c'était malpoli de suivre les gens à la trace ?

Hideyuki Makimura se figea, pas parce qu'il avait ce qui semblait être une arme à feu braquée dans son dos, ni à cause du ton ironique et pourtant menaçant employé par l'homme qui tenait celle-ci, mais plus par stupeur. Stupeur car il était passé devant cet homme sans même le voir, sans même sentir sa présence qui pourtant l'enveloppait dorénavant, sombre et écrasante.

- Après ce que j'en dit, c'est pour ton bien aussi, j'ai pas trop pour habitude de me faire épier de cette manière.

Le jeune policier se retourna lentement, découvrant un homme approximativement de son âge de quelques centimètres plus grand que lui, et plus musclé aussi. Ses cheveux étaient noirs de jais aussi sombres que son regard… Tellement différent de l'image qu'il s'en était fait. Son regard descendit de quelques centimètres et il eut confirmation que c'était bien l'homme qu'il recherchait qu'il avait sous les yeux, la seule preuve dont il avait eu besoin était le python qu'il tenait à la main.

- Intéressant. Tu as conscience que si tu abats un policier avec cette arme les autorités internationales prendront connaissance que Ryo Saeba est sur le sol japonais ?

Ryo haussa un sourcil marquant son étonnement. Non seulement, l'homme se tenant devant lui ne paraissait pas vraiment surpris après le choc initial, mais en plus, le gars avait assez de cran pour se tenir dans une ruelle sombre, une arme braquée sur lui et poser toutes ses cartes sur la table. C'était soit du courage, soit de la stupidité, il ne savait pas encore.

- Ils payent pas assez dans la police pour t'acheter des fringues de ce nom ?… Qu'est-ce que tu me veux d'abord ?  
- Qui a dit que je te voulais quelque chose ?

Ryo se recula, s'appuyant contre le mur pour continuer à fumer sa cigarette, son magnum toujours braqué sur l'homme qui le fixait avec nonchalance.

- Tu viens juste de dire que non seulement, tu savais mon nom et connaissais cette arme, j'en conclus donc que tu es celui qui me cherche depuis une semaine, et pose des questions un peu partout. Remarque, j'aurais pas pensé que c'était un flic qui me cherchait, ils ont pas pour habitude de fonctionner comme tu l'as fait. Généralement, ils sont plus, comment dire… Repérables, mais bon, ta manière fonctionne aussi bien apparemment, même si elle manque de style. Donc je répète ma question, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Hideyuki haussa les épaules, se reculant pour s'appuyer à son tour contre le mur faisant face au nettoyeur.

- Hatori Konomatsu…

Il put voir le regard du nettoyeur se plisser à ce nom et sut avec certitude qu'il avait vu juste concernant cette affaire. Mais Ryo garda le silence en le fixant, avant de baisser son arme et de la ranger dans son holster, souriant en coin en voyant les épaules du policier s'affaisser presque imperceptiblement. Ce gars était doué, s'il n'avait pas vu ce mouvement à l'instant, il n'aurait pas su dire que le policier était tendu.

- Connais pas.  
- Non ? Étrange, tu dois bien être le seul habitant de cette ville à ne pas avoir entendu parler de son assassinat.  
- Ah ?  
- Et oui, tu vois, le pauvre gars s'est fait descendre par une arme spéciale, le même type que celle que tu tenais dans ta main y'a pas deux minutes… Combien tu paries que c'est la même arme ?

Le nettoyeur le fixa un instant avant de sourire.

- Alors tu es là pour m'arrêter ? Wo, t'es bien sûr de toi pour un flic.  
- Non.

Ryo haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je suis là pour comprendre.


	9. Chap 9 : Une conversation instructive

**CHAP 9 - UNE CONVERSATION DES PLUS INSTRUCTIVE**

A l'intérieur du cabaret, deux hommes se fixaient, l'un d'eux plus mal à l'aise dans cette sorte d'endroit que l'autre. Hideyuki Makimura avait beau être policier et arrêter des gens de la mafia japonaise, ainsi que des prostituées et autres voleurs, il avait beau vivre à Shinjuku, il était loin d'être habitué aux lieux de débauche qui jalonnaient les rues du Kabukicho. Bien sûr, il était déjà entré dans un de ces endroits, le plus souvent pour son métier d'ailleurs, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il s'y était pour autant habitué... Pas comme l'homme installé en face de lui qui sirotait bien tranquillement son whisky en tout cas.

S'il voulait être vraiment honnête, il n'avait pas entièrement mis les pieds dans de tels endroits que pour son travail, non… A ce jour, et sûrement pour le reste de sa vie d'ailleurs, il se souvenait encore de la première fois où il était entré dans un de ces lieux où les femmes étaient les plus dévêtues possible afin d'assécher les gorges des clients qui n'avaient ainsi pas d'autre choix que de commander de l'alcool. Non, la première fois où il était entré dans un de ces cabarets, cela avait été le jour de sa majorité. Il faisait à l'époque un stage pour pouvoir entrer dans la police japonaise, stage qu'il avait demandé à faire dans la station de Shinjuku afin de ne pas trop s'éloigner de la maison et donc de Kaori.

Il s'était donc retrouvé à faire ses preuves dans la station même où son propre père avait fait lui-même sa carrière. Dire que la chose avait été facile était plus qu'une énormité, car non seulement, dans chaque recoin de la station de Shinjuku, il avait des souvenirs d'enfance où le soir venu il attendait son père dans ses locaux parfois… Mais en plus, il avait dû faire ses preuves avec les regards des anciens camarades et autres partenaires de son père, faisant même si cela n'était pas voulu de leur part, des comparaisons entre le potentiel possible de la jeune recrue Makimura avec ce qu'avait été avant sa mort l'officier Makimura. Et quoi que les gens en disent, la barre avait été haute…

Aujourd'hui encore, policier lui-même, il ne savait toujours pas s'il était maintenant à la hauteur de ce que son père avait été… De plus en plus souvent, il en doutait. Il était donc en stage à la station de police de Shinjuku depuis deux mois quand le jour de sa majorité était arrivé. Cette journée n'avait en soi pas été tellement différente des autres, passée à classer des papiers, et à apprendre comment taper de nouveaux rapports ou de nouvelles plaintes. Le soir venu, il avait enlevé son uniforme en soupirant, se préparant à rentrer chez lui rejoindre Kaori, et à l'aider à faire ses devoirs après avoir soupé.

Mais la réalité ce jour là avait été tout autre. Il ne le savait pas alors, mais son stage était enfin terminé, et il avait apparemment fait ses preuves depuis un bon moment déjà… Depuis un moment, et pourtant, personne ne lui avait dit. Non, les anciens collègues de son père avaient préféré attendre qu'il atteigne sa majorité, et apparemment, le préfet lui-même, ancien partenaire de l'officier Makimura avait dû être du coup et avait accepté de garder le silence. Tout cela pour dire que les policiers de la station de Shinjuku s'étaient arrangés entre eux pour que leurs femmes gardent cette nuit là Kaori et pour qu'ils puissent célébrer, d'une part son affectation, d'autre part sa majorité… Les fêter "entre hommes".

Il était sorti de la station de police sans le moindre soupçon, sifflotant tranquillement avant de souffler, regardant le nuage vaporeux que sa respiration faisait dans ce début de soirée froid. Un instant il se tenait debout, dans le parking de la station, l'instant suivant, il se débattait contre, il l'avait supposé, plusieurs personnes. Mais il n'avait pu en être certain, ses adversaires lui ayant mis une sorte de sac sur la tête. Il avait été par la suite installé dans une voiture dans laquelle ils s'étaient entassés en gardant le silence, et pendant de nombreuses minutes, tout ce qu'il avait pu entendre mis à part le moteur de la voiture prouvant qu'ils se déplaçaient, avait été, de ça et là, des rires à moitié étouffés.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le bruit du moteur avait cessé, mais pas ceux des rires qui eux avaient augmenté. Et sans savoir comment, il s'était retrouvé devant l'entrée de l'un des cabarets les plus réputés du Kabukicho, assis sur une banquette, un verre de saké devant lui et une strip-teaseuse assise sur ses genoux, rougissant alors que les anciens collègues de son père riaient de plus belle. Il avait bien essayé de leur fausser compagnie, sans les vexer pour autant, leur disant que sa petite sœur l'attendait à la maison et qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule ainsi, sans la prévenir qui plus est…

Mais les autres lui avaient alors dévoilé leur plan et Hideyuki Makimura avait baissé les bras, se renfonçant dans son siège en soupirant, sans vraiment faire attention aux mots doux de la fille toujours sur ses genoux. Il n'avait pas osé gâcher une fête qu'apparemment, ils avaient organisée et pensée uniquement en son honneur. Et puis, même s'il n'avait pas réussi à se mettre à l'aise à l'époque dans cet endroit, il devait bien admettre que cela lui avait fait chaud au cœur, d'être accepté de cette façon, encore plus quand les félicitations venaient d'hommes ayant travaillé avec son père.

Des années plus tard, il voulait bien admettre qu'il ne savait toujours pas comment il était rentré chez lui ou encore, à quel moment la jeune fille avait enfin décidé de se lever de ses genoux pour le laisser partir… Il fallait bien avouer que les amis de son père avaient tout fait pour le saouler, et avaient plus que bien réussi dans leur entreprise commune : il se souvenait encore du mal de tête qu'il avait gardé pendant presque toute la semaine qui avait suivi.

Maintenant, assis dans un cabaret similaire dans le même quartier, il n'était pas plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'avait été à l'époque. Sauf que cette fois, la situation qui l'avait conduit ici n'était pas la même, loin des humeurs festives de sa majorité. Un instant, en regardant autour de lui, Hideyuki Makimura se demanda s'il y avait là un symbolisme qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir. Car s'il s'était trompé sur l'homme installé sur la banquette face à lui, il ne retournerait certainement pas vivant chez lui. Oui, il y aurait là un symbolisme que bien des personnes apprécierait s'ils en prenaient conscience : que sa carrière de policier de Shinjuku se termine dans un endroit tel que celui où elle avait commencée : un cabaret du Kabukicho.

L'homme en face de lui était recherché par les polices de plusieurs états apparemment pour meurtres et l'avait tenu en joue à peine quelques minutes auparavant, et pourtant, le policier ne sentait aucune hostilité émaner de lui. A le regarder ainsi, nonchalamment avaler l'alcool en regardant les filles danser sur les scènes, Hideyuki comprit soudain que cela lui aurait probablement fait ni chaud ni froid s'il l'avait abattu dans la ruelle, il serait probablement revenu s'installer à cette table aussitôt après et aurait continué sa soirée comme si de rien n'était.

Et pourtant, le policier était, sans savoir pourquoi, certain qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en lisant les maigres informations de son dossier. Il n'aurait su l'expliquer, il ne savait même pas réellement ce qu'il faisait ici, mais il était persuadé en tout cas que cet homme, même s'il était à proprement parler un assassin, était un homme juste si ce n'est bon. Alors peut-être que oui, il aurait pu le tuer, il le ferait peut-être d'ailleurs aussitôt qu'ils n'auraient plus de témoins, mais il le ferait plus par habitude que par méchanceté, pour se protéger au cas où le flic déciderait de revenir plus tard, avec des renforts cette fois…

Il attaquerait d'abord, comme le font ces chiens qui, habitués à être battus sans raison, vous mordent quand vous tendez la main vers eux, trop habitués depuis trop longtemps à recevoir des coups pour comprendre que votre main était tendue vers eux dans l'intention de leur offrir une caresse… Ils n'attaquaient pas par méchanceté, mais uniquement pour se protéger, par réflexe, par instinct… Car de toute manière, si quelqu'un voulait les frapper, il n'avait pas besoin de raison pour le faire, alors pourquoi ne pas lui en donner une de raison, lui faire mal avant qu'il ne vous fasse du mal ?

Le policier sursauta soudain, en voyant le regard sombre posé sur lui. L'homme ne le regardait pas en face, son visage tourné vers les danseuses, il avait cru jusqu'à maintenant qu'il regardait celles-ci. Mais il venait de croiser les iris bleus, presque noirs posés sur lui, le regardant par sa vision périphérique.

- Qui es-tu ?

L'homme daigna enfin tourner son visage vers lui, haussant son vers dans sa direction d'un geste moqueur.

- Wo, en plus d'être mal habillé, tu as mauvaise mémoire ? Mon pauvre vieux, à ce rythme, tu vas pas faire long feu dans la police.

Hideyuki le fixa en silence, attendant qu'il daigne lui répondre sérieusement, et l'homme posa son verre sur la table.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, mon nom est Ryo Saeba. Et si tu connais mon nom, en sachant que tu es policier, j'en déduis que tu sais aussi ce que je suis.  
- Un tueur professionnel…

Ryo reprit son verre pour le pencher à nouveau dans la direction du policier, comme s'il voulait trinquer avec lui. Mais dans ses yeux, Hideyuki pouvait voir qu'il analysait chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses réactions… Le regard de cet homme ne perdait rien, pas la moindre information… Oui, c'était bien un "professionnel", le tout était de savoir si c'était vraiment un "tueur".

- Tsk tsk tsk, Mr le policier… Ce n'est pas très poli, surtout venant de la part de quelqu'un ne s'étant pas présenté et avec qui j'accepte bien gentiment de boire un verre de me traiter de tueur.  
- Comment te qualifierais-tu alors ?

L'homme haussa les épaules, regardant le liquide ambré miroiter dans son verre.

- Moi je m'en fous à vrai dire, si tu me demandes mes qualifications, je dirais tueurs à gage, mais ça reste entre nous hein… Après, j'en connais un qui n'apprécierait pas de se faire traiter de "tueur professionnel".  
- Mick Angel.

Ryo haussa un sourcil, prenant soudain ce policier plus sérieusement. Pas qu'il ne l'ait pas pris au sérieux dès le début, après tout, c'était la première fois qu'un flic, pas pourri jusqu'à la moelle en tout cas, retrouvait sa trace. Et celui-ci l'avait fait alors qu'il n'était que depuis peu sur le sol japonais, et avec uniquement comme indice la connaissance que le vieil Hatori avait été abattu avec un python magnum. Oui, il lui tirait son chapeau… L'homme ne payait pas de mine au premier regard, mais il pouvait voir qu'il était intelligent et avait de l'intuition et du raisonnement… Le tout était de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait maintenant… Car étrangement, Ryo Saeba était certain que ce flic était un bon flic… Pas le genre de ceux qui cherchaient à le contacter d'ordinaire…

- Que veux-tu, c'est un romantique ce cher Mick Angel, il préfère le terme de "nettoyeur".  
- Parce que le terme fait une différence pour qualifier un meurtre ?

Ryo reposa son verre sur la table, avant de se lever. Le policier le regarda faire, cherchant à comprendre son mouvement, mais en relevant le visage vers lui il prit soudain conscience du sérieux qui avait pris possession du regard sombre.

- Ouais ça fait une différence… Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Un "tueur professionnel" Mr l'inspecteur, c'est un homme que l'on paye pour abattre n'importe qui, il s'en soucis comme de sa première douille du fait que sa cible soit un homme juste ou un père de famille innocent, tant qu'on le paye à la fin pour avoir mené à bien son contrat.  
- Et pas un nettoyeur ?

Ryo garda un instant le silence, souriant intérieurement en se souvenant de la définition que son ami américain avait redonné au terme de "nettoyage".

- Un nettoyeur, c'est un tueur à gages qui élimine la crapule des villes comme la tienne, tant qu'on le paye… C'est gagnant gagnant : moi j'empoche l'argent, le client est soulagé de voir un criminel disparaître. Si le client veut se venger, grand bien lui fasse, j'ai toujours des balles à utiliser, tant que la cible est plus pourrie que moi.  
- Je ne vois pas vraiment de différence. Tu es quand même payé pour tuer quelqu'un.

Le nettoyeur se pencha sur la table, plantant son regard dans le sien.

- Si tu la vois pas, va en parler aux parents des filles que ton ordure de "victime" à fait disparaître après qu'elles lui aient servi à se remplir les poches… Pour toi, je suis peut-être un vulgaire "tueur professionnel", mais pour eux, j'étais une main bénie des dieux… Après, je sais pas de quels dieux il s'agit moi, je ne suis que l'exécuteur… Oh, et merci l'ami, pour le verre, c'était une discussion fort instructive : le bien contre le mal… Le crime contre la justice et tout ça… On remet ça une prochaine fois Mr l'inspecteur ?

Hideyuki regarda l'homme lui tourner le dos nonchalamment avant de sortir du cabaret sans le moindre regard en arrière, comme s'il n'avait pas pu se lever et l'arrêter là sur-le-champ pour le meurtre de sa victime… Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il ne le pouvait vraiment pas… Car Ryo Saeba avait raison sur un point, la discussion avait été très instructive : le crime contre la justice… Le point principal maintenant, était de savoir où était le crime et où était la justice.


	10. Chap 10 : Justiciers dans l'âme

**CHAP 10 - JUSTICIERS DANS L'ÂME**

Regardant les rapports posés sur son bureau, le jeune policier n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête cette entrevue des plus étranges, bien qu'une semaine se soit passée. Il avait essayé de remettre ses idées au clair suite à sa rencontre avec le "nettoyeur", puisque telle était la manière dont il se qualifiait. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à se concentrer. D'ailleurs, se concentrer sur quoi ? Son affaire était bouclée en soit : il avait retrouvé le meurtrier, savait même comment lui mettre la main dessus, et pourtant, il était le seul à le savoir. Il n'avait pas fait part de ses découvertes à sa partenaire, encore moins à son patron, et c'est cela qui le chagrinait. Il avait été face à face avec un meurtrier internationalement recherché, et plutôt que de lui passer les menottes, chose qui aurait sûrement été un tremplin pour sa carrière, il s'était contenté de boire un verre avec lui et de discuter de leurs visions respectives des criminels et de la justice…

- Officier Makimura ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête, pas plus surpris que cela de trouver son patron debout dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte. A dire vrai, s'il était honnête, il devait s'admettre qu'il l'avait senti venir. Cela faisait un bon moment maintenant qu'il avait un comportement peu conforme à son caractère habituel. Trop longtemps en tout cas pour que le commissaire Nogami ne vienne pas lui-même voir ce qui perturbait ainsi l'un de ses plus brillants officiers. Sans compter que s'il continuait à se comporter ainsi, cela risquait de dégénérer s'ils étaient appelés sur le terrain. Un officier n'arrivant pas à se concentrer sur son travail risquait non seulement sa vie, mais celle de son coéquipier en prime. Et vu que sa coéquipière à lui était la propre fille de son patron…

- Monsieur ?

Instinctivement, il se leva à demi en marque de respect mais l'homme tendit le bras, lui faisant signe de rester assis alors qu'il faisait quelques pas dans le bureau de ses deux meilleurs officiers.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous monsieur ?

L'homme s'assit à la place qu'occupait généralement sa fille, se calant dans le siège avant de croiser les mains sur le bureau, son regard se posant sur les divers photos et autres rapports concernant l'assassinat de l'un des notables de la ville avant de se relever vers le jeune policier. Cela faisait des semaines que lui et sa fille travaillaient sur ce cas. Des semaines à voir le jeune Makimura devenir de plus en plus perturbé par celui-ci. Le cas n'était pas plus compliqué en soit que les autres homicides auxquels cette équipe, sa meilleure équipe, avait eu à faire auparavant. Et pourtant, il savait que quelque chose dérangeait son officier.

- La question serait plutôt si moi je peux t'aider Hideyuki.  
- Pardon ?

L'homme soupira. Bien sûr, il aurait dû se douter que l'officier Makimura ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche. A vrai dire, il avait auparavant rencontré un homme de sa trempe, un seul. Un de ces hommes serrant les poings contre leur impuissance face à l'injustice de ce monde. Un de ces hommes bons dans le plus profond de leur âme qui avaient plus de mal que les autres à faire face à cette impuissance. Lui-même n'était pas de ce calibre, et pour dire la vérité, quelque part, il était reconnaissant de ne pas faire partie de cette catégorie d'hommes. Bien que leur métier soit de faire en sorte que la justice règne, bien que leur but soit de "défendre la veuve et l'orphelin", il ne cherchait pas à se battre contre des moulins à vent. Bien sûr, certaines affaires, comme celle sur laquelle travaillaient actuellement Hideyuki et Saeko, le mettait hors de lui, surtout quand il se voyait forcer de taire certains faits aux médias pour préserver la famille, bien qu'on lui demande de le faire plus pour les hautes sphères de leur société. Mais comme sa fille, il se contentait de faire son travail, rentrant chez lui le soir, parfois en colère, mais jamais accablé sous le poids de l'injustice.

Hideyuki Makimura était en cela différent d'eux : chaque cas, chaque affaire, chaque victime le marquait. Certains se seraient endurcis face à de tels faits, mais l'officier Makimura, lui, gardait sa compassion et sa soif de justice. Oh, bien sûr, son patron savait qu'il n'était entré dans le police qu'uniquement dans le but de nourrir sa petite sœur, mais l'homme n'ignorait pas aussi qu'il avait dans le sang cette aptitude à regarder le monde au travers d'un regard différent, ce besoin de tendre la main à n'importe quelle personne se trouvant à terre. Mais le commissaire Nogami savait aussi que des hommes comme l'officier assis en face de lui rentraient chez eux le soir, accablés par leurs journées. Au fil du temps, il avait pu voir le dos d'Hideyuki Makimura se voûter, sous le poids des affaires qui lui étaient passées entre les mains.

A chaque fois qu'il voyait une personne s'écrouler à la morgue après avoir identifié le corps d'un être cher, à chaque fois qu'il sortait d'une maison dans laquelle il venait d'annoncer à des parents que jamais ils ne reverraient leur enfant, à chaque enfant qu'il déposait à l'orphelinat parce que ses parents avaient été assassinés et à chaque dealer ou assassin que l'on remettait en liberté... Autrefois, quelques années plus tôt, il avait vu un homme s'affaisser ainsi, se battant dans ce monde acheté par des billets pour que les hommes qu'il arrêtait restent en prison. Un homme bon et juste, plus que tout autre, qui avait fini par le payer de sa vie… Le commissaire sourit tristement à son officier qui continuait de le fixer, comme attendant quelque chose de sa part. Oui, ils étaient exactement pareils, bien qu'ils n'aient pas eu le temps de le savoir.

- Tu sais, ton comportement depuis le début de cette enquête me rappelle quelqu'un.

Hideyuki fronça les sourcils mais garda le silence, n'osant pas interrompre son patron. Le commissaire Nogami n'était pas homme à vous faire la conversation. Non, c'était un homme à la poigne de fer, dur mais juste, tant que cela ne concernait pas ses filles en tout cas. Car face à ses filles, il devenait méconnaissable.

- J'ai connu un homme comme toi avant, à l'époque où j'allais encore sur le terrain plutôt que d'être cloîtré dans un bureau, envoyant les autres dans les situations périlleuses… Un officier qui se battait pour la justice.  
- N'est-ce pas là le rôle de tout policier ?  
- Certains plus que d'autres. Pour certains, arrêter un malfrat ou ne pas avancer dans une enquête ne leur fait ni chaud ni froid une fois le soir venu quand ils rentrent chez eux, c'est juste un métier, une manière de ramener du pain sur la table… Pour d'autres, être policier est une façon de vivre. Certains le deviennent pour le costume et le badge, une manière de s'acheter une respectabilité en quelque sorte, d'autre pour l'arme. Ceux là auraient sûrement fini derrière les barreaux s'ils n'avaient pas pris l'uniforme car ils ne sont parfois pas mieux que les hommes qu'ils arrêtent… Mais il y en a qui sont policiers car ils sont justiciers… Oh, ils ne le sont pas forcément toujours au départ, parfois, ils le deviennent en cours de route, comme si, de mettre cet uniforme leur faisait prendre conscience de leur but. Cet homme, il faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie. Il ne se passait pas un jour, sans qu'il n'arrive ici et se batte pour la justice. Il traquait les criminels sans aucun répit mais avait toujours la main tendu et un mot gentil pour les victimes. C'était un justicier dans l'âme, mais cela ne fait pas un bon policier selon certains.

Hideyuki le fixa, ne comprenant pas vraiment sa dernière phrase.

- Vois-tu, notre rôle est d'essayer de faire en sorte que cette ville soit paisible et vivable. Ce n'est pas de se mettre à la place de chaque victime. Si on prend cette voie, on tombe. Un jour ou l'autre, un cas nous prendra aux tripes et on voudra faire vengeance par nous-mêmes. Nous sommes des policiers Hideyuki, pas des exécuteurs. Ce n'est pas à nous de faire la justice, on nous demande juste d'attraper les criminels.

Le policier sursauta presque dans son fauteuil à cette réflexion. Plusieurs fois par le passé, il s'était posé des questions sur l'homme installé en face de lui. Un homme qui ne s'ouvrait jamais, mais qui avait toujours les yeux ouverts sur tout. Un homme possédant une faculté d'analyse que plus d'un lui envierait… Mais d'être percé à jour si facilement…

- Et ça ne vous embête pas vous ? D'arrêter des criminels de la pire espèce pour qu'ils soient libérés presque aussitôt ? De voir des hommes comme celui-ci…

D'un mouvement, le policier poussa les photos de sa "victime" vers son patron.

- ...Être porté aux louanges alors que c'était une ordure comme on en trouve peu ? Vous êtes père de famille, que des filles en plus, ne me dites pas que cela ne vous fait rien de savoir ce que ces filles ont enduré à cause de lui. Rien que de penser qu'elles avaient l'âge de Kaori…

Nogami sourit tristement. Si, cela le touchait… Cela l'avait plus touché qu'il n'y avait laissé paraître. Quand on lui avait demandé de taire les informations trouvées sur ce mécréant à la presse, il avait dû se mordre les joues pour ne pas faire part aux médias de leurs découvertes. Le soir, il était rentré chez lui et avait passé une bonne partie de sa nuit à regarder Yuka, sa plus jeune, dormir, inconsciente de ce que les hommes pouvaient faire subir aux femmes et aux enfants. Mais le lendemain, il avait réenfilé son costume et avait repris son poste, attendant que sa fille et son coéquipier trouvent un assassin. Il était policier, c'était là tout ce qu'on attendait de lui, ni plus, ni moins.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi, ni comme cet homme dont je te parlais. J'ai soif de justice, mais je sais que je ne peux pas me permettre de la faire de mes propres mains. Te dire que cette affaire me fait ni chaud ni froid serait mentir, et je ne suis pourtant pas dans ta position, avec une sœur de l'âge approximatif des filles qu'il vendait. Mais mon rôle, ce n'est pas de crier vengeance, mon rôle est de faire en sorte que les criminels que vous nous ramenez paient pour leurs crimes. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas toujours le cas, mais quand ça l'est, je m'en satisfait. Ce monde n'est pas parfait, si un seul assassin reste derrière les barreaux où est sa place, j'en suis déjà satisfait.  
- Et ça vous suffit ?  
- Moi cela me suffit oui. Mais plus à toi n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme le fixa sans lui répondre. Lui répondre quoi d'ailleurs ? Il était lui-même perdu.

- C'est pour cela que tu me rappelles cet officier. Comme toi, il est devenu au fil du temps en colère contre la justice qui ne s'appliquait pas équitablement à tous les criminels… Comme toi, il avait tendance à se mettre dans la peau des familles des victimes.  
- Et que lui est-il arrivé à votre officier ? Il a quitté la police ? Ou comme vous le disiez plus tôt, il est devenu un justicier exécutant lui même les jugements ?

Le commissaire Nogami sourit vaguement avant de se lever de la place de sa fille.

- Ni l'un ni l'autre… Il a, en quelque sorte, pris son mal en patience, car il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que ce qu'il faisait déjà… Et puis, il avait deux enfants à nourrir, dont une petite fille qu'il avait pris sous son aile alors qu'elle était le bébé d'un criminel. Peut être que sans elle, si tu avais grandi plus vite, il aurait basculé pour faire appliquer la justice, mais Kaori, elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Hideyuki Makimura regarda son patron, troublé par ses paroles, et encore plus perdu après sa visite qu'avant son arrivée.


	11. Chap 11 : La rencontre finale

**CHAP 11 : LA RENCONTRE FINALE**

Trois mois plus tard :

Qui pouvait lui dire comment il était arrivé ici en cette matinée ? Qui aurait pu lui expliquer ce qui se passait dans sa tête en ce moment pour le pousser à agir de manière si peu conforme à ses habitudes ? Il avait une vie bien rangée, une petite sœur pour qui il devait mettre de côté de l'argent au cas où elle se déciderait à aller à la fac, une coéquipière charmante… Il était un policier respecté et un homme apprécié, alors pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Qu'est-ce qui le poussait, lui, Hideyuki Makimura, l'homme calme, posé et réservé à vouloir mettre son nez dans ce qui ne le regardait pas ? A vouloir risquer sa peau plus que sa vie de policier ne le lui demandait ? Car il était certain que s'il poursuivait sur la route que ses pas avait prise ce matin, il ne ferait pas de vieux os. Et pourtant, il était comme attiré par cet homme, par la voie qu'il lui avait montrée, bien malgré lui, il devait l'admettre.

Regardant l'immeuble de brique rouge qui se dressait devant lui, le jeune policier vérifia une dernière fois s'il était bien à la bonne adresse avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Ironiquement, alors qu'il aurait dû être inquiet des répercussions que ses actes allaient entraîner, il ne l'était pas… Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se sentait "léger", comme soulagé… Il n'avait aucune preuve qui aurait pu lui prouver que son choix était le bon… Rien lui permettant de lui dire qu'il ne se trompait pas... Rien si ce n'est son instinct. Un instinct de flic peut-être, mais un instinct qui ne lui avait jamais fait défaut avant quand cela concernait les personnes en tout cas. Et cet instinct lui disait que l'homme vers qui il se dirigeait en cet instant, il l'avait attendu pendant longtemps… Toute sa vie de policier peut-être…

Si Kaori avait pu entendre ses pensées, elle se serait sûrement moqué de lui en lui faisant remarquer qu'on aurait pu croire que ses pensées venait d'une midinette rêvant encore au prince charmant… Hideyuki sourit dans la pénombre en grimpant les escaliers intérieurs de l'immeuble d'un pas lent… Au cas où l'homme aurait posé des pièges sur son chemin. Pourquoi était-il ici ?… Il ne le savait pas… Ils en auraient sûrement ri aussi tous ses camarades policiers s'ils avaient su que l'Hideyuki Makimura qu'ils prenaient tous pour un homme posé et calme était en ce moment même en train de se diriger, tête baissée, vers un meurtrier… Sauf que justement, le jeune policier venait enfin de comprendre à quel point il ne l'était pas. Il avait réfléchi au cours des dernières semaines…

L'enquête sur le meurtre de cet homme semblant bien sous tous rapports, qu'il se refusait à nommer dans sa tête, avait été fermée sans être résolue. Car quelque chose avait empêché Hide de donner le nom de l'assassin… Le directeur Nogami avait choisi de mettre cette affaire de côté, vu que son duo de choc n'avançait pas. A celle-ci en avait suivi d'autres, mais pas une seule autre fois les traces du magnum n'étaient réapparues dans un cas… Pour un peu, Hideyuki Makimura aurait pu croire que l'homme avait de nouveau quitté le pays… Mais il savait pourtant que cela n'était pas le cas… Il le savait par les murmures des mendiants et autres dans les rues de Shinjuku la nuit… Des gens qui jusque là la nuit tentaient de se cacher le plus possible afin de ne pas devenir une de ces affaires de meurtres des bas fonds sur lesquelles personne n'enquêterait. Après tout, qui s'inquièterait de la disparition de mendiant ? C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles Hideyuki Makimura avait toujours essayé de garder un œil sur les quartiers les moins aidés… Car justement, personne ne s'inquiétait pour des personnes sans noms, sans valeur sociale…

Mais récemment, la vie des bas quartiers de Tokyo avait changé, plus calme, plus sereine… Comme si les gens les plus démunis avaient conscience de quelque chose que seuls eux pouvait savoir… La rumeur avait circulé dans la station de police, les divers enquêteurs cherchant à comprendre d'où venait ce changement. Pour les plus utopistes d'entre eux, la ville s'était calmée car ils faisaient bien leur boulot : les malfrats avaient peur de la police, les gens "bien" avaient confiance en eux et se sentaient en sécurité… Pour les plus défaitistes, un mauvais coup se préparait dans les rues malfamées et plus précisément dans Shinjuku, car jamais ce quartier n'avait été aussi "calme", alors que justement, il était sensé être "LE quartier à problème"… Pour Hideyuki Makimura, un homme était derrière tout ça, mais de cela, il ne pouvait en parler à personne, sans apporter la preuve qu'il avait "omis" d'arrêter un meurtrier.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas de preuve sur cette théorie… Tout ce qu'il avait, c'était son instinct qui lui disait que non, rien ne se tramait dans Shinjuku, ni dans la ville d'ailleurs… C'était plus comme si la population s'était passée silencieusement le mot, et que la police n'avait pas reçu, elle, la note de service… Comme si la ville et sa population se sentaient en sécurité, oui, mais pas à cause de la police, et pas, non plus, grâce à elle… Comme si la ville, sa ville où il avait grandi, se sentait soudainement en sécurité… Et la seule nouveauté qui avait eu lieu récemment entre les murs de cette ville avait été l'arrivée de Ryo Saeba… Il avait beau y réfléchir depuis des mois il ne voyait que cela, et si tel était le cas, il en était venu à se dire qu'il voulait le vérifier… Il voulait en avoir la preuve par ses propres yeux… Et si Ryo Saeba n'était pas l'homme qu'il semblait être sur la fiche d'Interpol, mais bien celui que lui, Hideyuki Makimura avait cru deviner de par ses paroles échangées dans un bar des mois plus tôt… Alors il voulait se tenir aux côtés de cet homme…

Il était peut-être devenu utopiste ou peut-être rêvait-il trop et était devenu fou à force de penser avec des "et si…" mais le fait est qu'il avait récemment vu sa ville changer… Il ne devait sûrement pas être le seul, mais lui, il l'avait ressenti au plus profond de sa chair… Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il vivait dans cette ville, depuis sa naissance… Il avait grandi dans ses rues, il connaissait les divers sons qui résonnaient d'ordinaire dans celle-ci… et il l'avait vue changer en quelques mois plus qu'au cours des dernières années… Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il vivait pour cette ville; et pour Kaori qu'il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de le remarquer. Il vivait pour cette ville qui avait vu grandir Kaori, cette ville que sa sœur aimait, ses habitants pour qui Kaori avait toujours un sourire ou un mot doux…

Pendant des années, il avait tout fait pour que cette ville soit à l'image de sa petite sœur, calme et pourtant bruyante, posée et pourtant turbulente… Mais accueillante, chaude… Réconfortante… Et soudain, en quelque mois, c'est ce qu'elle était devenue… Ou presque… Sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Ou plutôt, sans que la police ne sache pourquoi. Car Hideyuki Makimura le savait lui, il l'avait vu dans les regards des mendiants : l'espoir. Il l'avait noté dans les conversations qui s'étouffaient silencieusement à l'approche d'un policier : le secret. Il l'avait remarqué dans les sourires doux mais tristes de personnes qui pourtant venaient de perdre un être cher et pour qui les enquêtes piétinaient avant d'être closes de manière étrange de plus en plus souvent, un indice apparaissant sans raison apparente, un coupable se rendant alors que cela faisait des mois qu'on le recherchait… La justice…

Des mois plus tôt, après sa discussion avec son patron dans son bureau, il s'était mis à réfléchir aux options que son patron lui montrait sans vraiment l'avouer. Mais il n'avait pas osé… Il n'osait pas quitter son emploi sans preuve de ce que son instinct avançait… Pas avec Kaori qui avait encore besoin de lui… Kaori qu'il voulait protéger par dessus tout… Kaori pour qui il voulait faire en sorte que cette ville soit la plus agréable, la plus paisible, mais la plus vivante possible… Mais aujourd'hui, ou plutôt hier, après qu'un entrepôt sur le port ait pris feu… Après avoir découvert une fois le feu éteint que ce même entrepôt était l'endroit où étaient stockés des centaines de kilo de cocaïne… Après que les pompiers aient donné leur rapport à la police disant que l'incendie était à n'en pas douter d'origine criminelle… Il en était venu à se demander ce qu'il avait fait réellement pour que Kaori ait la ville qu'elle méritait.

Bien sûr, il lui fournissait de quoi vivre sans avoir besoin de rien… Bien sûr, il lui offrait la sécurité qui lui était dû en étant policier… Mais jusque là, jamais il n'avait pu atteindre son but en ce qui concernait cette ville… Et la veille, il avait soudain réalisé que quelqu'un d'autre faisait ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé de faire pour Kaori à sa place… Le plus étrange en cela était que pas une seule fois il ne s'était posé la question sur "qui", il l'avait su aussitôt, instinctivement… Il l'avait su aux murmures des badauds dans les rues en ce qui concernait cet incendie ; à leurs sourires entendus, à leurs hochements de tête qui lui disaient que eux savaient qui était derrière cela, derrière la disparition d'autant de drogue, de la drogue qui ne circulerait pas dans leurs rues. Il avait soudainement pris conscience que les changements apportés à la ville n'étaient pas parce que les gens des bas fonds avaient peur de cet homme, mais parce que justement, ils le respectaient, ils le soutenaient en silence et d'une certaine manière, en cachant sa présence, ils le protégeaient… Et continueraient à protéger son anonymat et sa présence tant qu'il leur rendrait la pareille en les protégeant eux et la ville.

La veille, en entendant ses camarades policiers commencer à réfléchir sur qui pouvait être ce criminel qui avait mis le feu, il avait soudain compris où était sa place. Pas ici en tout cas, pas dans ce bureau de police où la seule loi était d'arrêter n'importe quelle personne l'enfreignant , non, il n'avait pas sa place dans ce lieu. Il n'était plus depuis des mois déjà, de ces hommes qui arrêtaient de la même manière un cambrioleur et voleur de pommes, simplement parce qu'il avait volé, sans se soucier de la raison pour laquelle il l'avait fait… Non, à vrai dire, il en venait a se demander aujourd'hui s'il l'avait jamais été… Tout comme son père d'ailleurs, qui avait choisi de recueillir et d'élever comme son propre enfant la fille d'un criminel. Non, il n'était pas de cette catégorie… Et cette pensée lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux, le poussant à se rendre dans le bureau de son patron et à lui rendre son badge et son arme, sans même réfléchir à ce qui adviendrait si l'homme ne voulait pas de lui à ses côtés…

Le chef Nogami avait juste souri tristement, hochant la tête en acceptant son badge. Au fond de lui, il l'avait toujours su que le jeune officier Makimura était de la même envergure que l'ancien… Sauf que le premier n'avait pas autant de "bagages" à protéger que le second, il était presque libre de ses mouvements et de ses choix… Et maintenant, il se retrouvait là, l'officier Makimura, se tenant debout devant une porte d'appartement d'un immeuble de brique rouge dans la banlieue de Shinjuku… Non, ce n'était pas l'officier Makimura qui s'apprêtait à frapper à cette porte comme si elle était son ultime recours, sa dernière solution, c'était juste Hideyuki Makimura, l'homme aimant sa petite sœur plus qu'aucun frère ne le devrait sûrement, l'homme voulant protéger le plus de monde possible.

Il se tenait là car justement, il n'était plus policier et peut-être qu'au fond de lui, il n'avait jamais réellement eu cette vocation. "Défendre la veuve et l'orphelin" ? Qu'elle était cette notion que l'on attribuait généralement aux membres de la police ? Ils ne les défendaient pas… Ou plutôt, ils les défendaient toujours, mais trop tard, après coup. S'ils protégeaient les orphelins et les veuves, ce n'était justement qu'une fois qu'ils l'étaient devenus, une fois qu'ils avaient perdu des êtres chers pour une raison criminelle. Et encore, ils ne les défendaient pas vraiment, ils ne faisaient qu'appliquer des lois, ne se souciant pas, une fois le criminel attrapé, de ce qu'il adviendrait des veuves et des orphelins créés par ces assassins… Non, il voulait aller au delà de cela… Il voulait réellement défendre les veuves et les orphelins… Et tous les autres qui avaient besoin d'être défendus. Il voulait protéger la population de cette ville, avant même que ses habitants n'aient à souffrir justement…

Comme cet homme qui avait mis le feu à cet entrepôt, devenant un criminel en créant un incendie, mais protégeant la ville en détruisant par ce geste la drogue qui autrement aurait terminé dans ses rues… Entre les mains d'innocents… La justice, voilà ce qu'il voulait… Et pas que la loi soit appliquée de manière démesurée à tous parce qu'elle était écrite ainsi… Non, il voulait faire payer les criminels et aider les plus démunis, même si pour cela, il devait devenir un voleur pour les nourrir. Même s'il devait devenir un hors la loi pour faire cesser des assassins… Pour éviter qu'ils ne soient remis en liberté.

Il voulait connaître cet homme qui était ce qu'il aurait voulu être… Ce "justicier" qui, sans le savoir, faisait de cette ville celle qu'il avait imaginée pour Kaori… Étrangement, alors qu'il ne l'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois dans un bar et que les paroles qu'ils avaient échangées n'avaient rien eu d'amical, il voulait se confier à lui. Lui dire ce qu'il attendait de cette vie. Lui faire imaginer ce qu'il rêvait pour cette ville… Lui décrire son trésor le plus précieux, celui qu'il voulait protéger de tous les malheurs plus que tout, pour que cet homme comprenne, pour qu'il le laisse rester à ses côtés, pour qu'il l'aide dans le choix qu'il venait de faire. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de son père, Hideyuki Makimura était en train de faire le choix de partager de qu'il avait de plus précieux : ses idéaux… Et Kaori…

Il voulait connaître cet homme qui était sans le savoir tout ce qu'il aurait voulu être pour Kaori… Il voulait savoir s'il s'était trompé en croisant ce regard sombre… Un regard qui étrangement, regardait la vie comme Kaori et pourtant différemment. Un regard qui voulait espérer et croire encore… Contrairement à sa petite sœur, cet homme semblait douter de pouvoir avoir encore confiance en la nature humaine, mais comme elle, il voulait un monde, une ville où la justice existerait… Oui, c'était peut être pour cela qu'il ne l'avait pas arrêté justement, car il lui faisait penser à Kaori, alors que normalement, d'un simple regard, ils étaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Il n'avait pas compris au départ, pourquoi cet homme sombre et isolé lui rappelait sa petite sœur qui elle était toujours souriante, toujours optimiste…

Ils étaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, et pourtant, pourtant, il y avait quelque chose en eux qui les rassemblait… Et Hideyuki Makimura voulait comprendre… Comprendre ce que cet homme qui avait derrière lui un sombre passé, qui était à n'en pas douter un assassin, avait en commun avec sa sœur qui avait toujours un sourire ou un mot doux pour tout le monde… La porte s'ouvrit d'elle même quand il donna un coup pour frapper, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Et presque automatiquement, son corps pris le relais, le faisant entrer dans cet appartement avant même qu'il n'y pense. Son regard se posa sur cet homme assis à une table de cuisine et qui était bien tranquillement installé, une cigarette posée dans un cendrier sur la table à côté d'une tasse à café, en train de nettoyer son python : Ryo Saeba…

L'homme continua son ouvrage comme si de rien était et pourtant, Hideyuki Makimura pu voir une prunelle sombre se tourner vers lui et le regarder du coin de l'œil avant de retourner à son nettoyage. En face de lui, une seconde tasse à café était posée, fumante, tranquillement, attendant que quelqu'un vienne la prendre. Et Hideyuki Makimura comprit que cette tasse était pour lui. Que même si ses pas à lui l'avaient presque conduit machinalement jusque ici, cet homme apparemment s'attendait à sa venue.

- Tu comptes rester encore longtemps planté sur le pas de ma porte Mr le policier ? Je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais tu fais courant d'air là.

Par automatisme, l'ancien policier se retourna pour refermer la porte derrière lui, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Il n'était pas certain de ce que cet homme était, mais il aimait sa façon de ne jamais tourner autour du pot. Il aimait sa manière de toujours être franc et direct, même si sa manière de parler en aurait mis plus d'un en colère. Ironiquement, il s'imagina Kaori face à cet homme, sa réaction s'il lui avait parlé ainsi, mais secouant la tête pour effacer cette image de ces pensées, l'ancien policier s'avança en silence et alla s'installer à son tour à la table, prenant la tasse à café dans ses mains pour se réchauffer alors que l'homme refermait son pistolet d'un mouvement du poignet, pointant son arme sur lui et le visant en refermant un œil.

C'était la seconde fois qu'il se retrouvait être la cible de ce revolver légendaire, et pourtant, pas plus que la première fois, il ne s'en offusqua, pas plus que la première fois, ce geste ne le rendit nerveux… Bien au contraire, il y avait quelque chose dans la désinvolture de cet homme qui le fit sourire un peu plus. Il amena la tasse à ses lèvres, continuant de fixer de son regard tranquille l'homme qui de par ses gestes semblait le menacer, tirant un haussement de sourcil à celui-ci.

- Je sais toujours pas si t'es complètement stupide ou tout simplement suicidaire Mr le policier.  
- Hideyuki… Makimura Hideyuki.

L'homme reposa son arme devant lui, un sourire narquois aux lèvres avant de récupérer sa cigarette et de l'amener à sa bouche. Un instant, il se contenta de fixer l'homme face à lui avant d'expirer une bouffée de fumée et de s'adosser au dossier de sa chaise.

- Et bien… Maintenant que les présentations sont faites… Vu que tu connais déjà mon nom… On peut savoir ce qui t'amène chez moi Maki ? Où tu essaies juste de me saouler en me suivant partout comme un chien afin de me faire partir ?

Sans savoir pourquoi, Hideyuki Makimura éclata de rire face à cet homme et sa manière de parler… Il avait l'impression d'avoir face à lui un gamin rancunier et pourtant farceur… Un gamin oui, c'est l'impression que cet homme, qui avait pourtant à peu près son âge lui donnait avec ses phrases narquoises et moqueuses… Et pourtant, un "gamin" qui en avait sûrement plus vu dans sa vie que lui, alors qu'il en avait déjà lui-même bien trop vu. Le plus étrange dans cette situation, était le sourire à peine esquissé sur les lèvres de Ryo Saeba face à cet homme qui pour la première fois de sa vie ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui…

Il était un peu comme le Doc ce flic, ses yeux disaient qu'il en avait déjà vu beaucoup, mais sa voix, son regard, son assurance, son rire, lui disait qu'il espérait encore, ou plutôt que contrairement à lui, il n'avait pas perdu espoir pour les hommes. Et soudain, Ryo se retrouva un peu plus intrigué par cet homme. Il voulait savoir pourquoi il était là, pourquoi il ne l'avait pas arrêté, pourquoi il semblait être si confiant en la vie… Oui, il voulait savoir pourquoi cet homme qui semblait avoir vécu presque autant que lui, contrairement à lui, était encore "vivant", alors que lui-même il n'était "qu'en vie"…

Aurait-il su à cet instant ce qui rendait Hideyuki Makimura si vivant, peut-être aurait-il effectivement pris ses jambes à son cou… Ou peut être que non… Peut être que son esprit l'aurait quand même poussé sur le même chemin, une route au bout de laquelle brillait la lueur d'espoir d'Hideyuki Makimura… Aurait-il eu connaissance des pensées d'Hideyuki Makimura, peut être aurait-il barricadé sa porte avant l'arrivée dans sa vie de Kaori… Mais à cet instant, seule la curiosité le poussait à vouloir connaître la raison de cet espoir en celui qui deviendrait un jour son ami, son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que l'espoir d'Hideyuki Makimura était un petit bout de femme, même pas encore d'ailleurs, à peine âgée de quinze ans… Il ne pouvait pas savoir que ce qui était une étincelle pour Hideyuki Makimura serait le but de sa vie : sa lumière… son chemin… son rêve…

Non, il ne le saurait que bien plus tard, ne le comprenant pas aussitôt quand il l'aurait sous les yeux. Pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'il savait c'était que c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un homme aussi étrange qu'Hideyuki Makimura. Et son esprit calculateur voulait savoir pourquoi cet homme était ainsi. Mais surtout, il voulait comprendre comment cet homme mal habillé était capable, d'un simple éclat de rire, de lui tirer un sourire authentique, alors qu'il ne se souvenait pas quand était la dernière fois qu'il avait sourit dans sa vie.

**FIN**


End file.
